


Transformers Oblivion

by yayadrawsthingz



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: #BUMBLEBEE STIMS 2021, Background Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mech Preg (Transformers), Mention of Past Abuse, Other, Rattrap is in there for a small bit, Transformer Sparklings, more tags will be added as story progresses, which may or may not impact the story that much. idk we'll get there when we get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayadrawsthingz/pseuds/yayadrawsthingz
Summary: We all know that by default the Autobots are good and the Decepticons are bad, and that everything in the Autobot society is just perfect. But what if it wasn't, what if the Autobots were hiding who they truly were with smiles and a promise of a better Cybertron?Come join me as we go on an Adventure with Optimus Prime and his team, to unlock the horrors that remains hidden from all.
Relationships: Alpha Trion/Maccadam, Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax, one sided Alpha Trion/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Stellar cycle: One year  
> Solar cycle: a day  
> Deca-Cycle: ten days  
> Joor: an hour  
> Mega cycle: 2.6 hours  
> Klik: roughly a second  
> Orbital cycle: One month (32 days)  
> Quartex: One Earth month
> 
> This is un bata- tested, if I have made a mistake please tell me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/26/21- Tell me why, for when I finally got my lazy ass up to edit this chapter, that the word count went up from 6000+ words to 8226. anyways I hope you all like this edit of the original. I would highly recommend existing readers to TFO come back and Re-read this chapter please, and thank you all for your time.

Alpha Trion knew he should not have gone to Maccadams. Not after seeing Ultra magnus walk in himself, but he went in anyways. He was tired from working with the council, he was also tired from writing in his book of prophecies all day. His servo had started to cramp badly, so he knew that he would have to take it smoothly over the next few solar cycles. 

That was what he told himself anyways, after his servo started to cramp badly he walked to Maccadams, it was a nice day cycle, that and his Alt mode was a ship. A few drinks at Maccadams Oil Shake lead into four, the fourth drink lead to Ultra magnus talking to him, and undoubtedly that had lead to him walking with Ultra magnus, back to his complex for a good hard frag.

That one long night of fragging is what lead Alpha Trion into this exact position.

One Orbital cycle later, his colleagues were all near him congratulating him, as the honks continued to come from his chassis. The thing was his chassis was not that big like a normal carrier mech’s chassis would be,,, well now that he thought about it, it was a bit bigger, but just not that big to make a tremendous difference. 

The only way some bot would've known that he was carrying was when his sparkling started to speak, just like they were doing right now. Alpha Trion was beyond embarrassed, he was even terrified. What if Ultra Magnus found out, would he demand the sparkling to be terminated? Would he demand that they bond? Would he, would he, would he?

Just like with any sane mech that has a literal book of prophecies, Alpha Trion started to look throughout said book’s long history. ‘There had got to be a reason for this right?’ He thought to himself flipping page after page of long text, some he remembers writing down others he has no recollection of. 

“One of the thirteen primes having a sparkling at this day in age, It had to be some form of destiny.” He thought out loud. If it was the case, he wished it was not. Alpha Trion skimmed, and skimmed, coming to a stop at the glyphs of ‘Sparklings’. There it was, the last thing he had written perfectly sprawled out in front of his optic’s detailing about his sparkling.  
He read then re-read the pages to get the picture of what must be done, what must happen to make this prophecy come true. This path told of forever peace for the growing propaganda between warframes, as well as the death of factionism. Which continues to grow with every new corrupted council member. This would all happen and more, if the sparkling did not grow up in Iacon, it had to grow up somewhere else, somewhere where the corruption could not grasp.

Kaon.

Placing a servo over the now quiet sparkling, a small smile placed itself upon Alpha Trion’s faceplate. He knew that he would be sacrificing his sparkling safety for the well being of Cybertron, but he had to do it if they could have a chance at a better future.

He just hoped he was doing the right thing.

Alpha Trion had told his colleagues who the Sparkling’s sire was, on one servo to shut them up on trying to guess who it was; most of them had guessed Maccadam because he was over at his bar a lot, and on the other to ask them to keep the whole business of having a sparkling hush, hush.

Especially near Ultra Magnus. Everyone knew about Ultra magnus, he was quite the charmer, and was really good at his work. He was also a part of the council, one of the most influenced council members, feeding ideas to the other corrupted ones. Alpha Trion is one of the lucky ones to have enough processor cells to not turn down such dark paths. 

Now that everyone was avoiding mentioning anything sparkling related to Ultra Magnus, everything seemed to be going on just great. No one had asked any questions on why his chassis was growing because most already knew that answer by now. Alpha Trion avoided being anywhere near Ultra Magnus if he could, he was thankful he really only needed to see him at council meetings. 

Alpha Trion feared that his little one would pick up on his Sir’s spark energy and try to reach out for him, that would immediately tear down all the precautions he had tried to avoid with Ultra Magus. Good think Ultra magnus was really good at being hyper- focused.

__________________

Four Orbital cycle’s later his sparkling came into the world. Alpha Trion of course had his sparkling in the comfort of his own sub space, As emergence kicked in he immediately called his personal medic to come immediately, he also called Maccadam to come. Surprisingly but at the same time not surprisingly after being dragged to Maccadams by his fellow associates, Maccadam caught on to Alpha Trion’s predicament, and well, they actually started to hang out more and more, and well, they became Conjunx Enduras. 

Funny how a sire-less sparkling could bring two mechs together. 

The Emergence was long and painfully slow. Maccadam let Alpha Trion crush his servo as he screamed absurdities, and damming Ultra Magnus spark to the pits of Unicron. Maccadam tried not to laugh as all of this was said, this gained himself to be yelled at as well by the hysterical, and very tired Alpha Trion, but Maccadam took the insults with pride, knowing them to be quite empty threats. 

Now being handed the sparkling for the first time, both could see that the sparkling resembled Ultra Magnus the most. The Helm crest, and his audio fins was one of the things that his sparkling’s CNA took after his Sire. Alpha Trion could also tell that his sparkling was also going to take on a more blue coloring then a red like his. Now they only had to wait for his Alt mode to come in when he is one hundred stellar cycles old.

Alpha Trion was pulled from his thoughts by a talking Maccadam, who had laid a servo over his own. “What should his designation be?” A pause then “Unless you had already came up with one?” Alpha Trion had thought about designations for his sparkling since he first figured out he was having one.

He liked the designation Orion, Orion Pax to be more exact. Orion meaning son of fire; Alpha Trion had hoped Orion took on more red coloring so that his designation would make a bit more sense, and Pax means peace. Alpha Trion hopes that this name will carry his sparkling to safety. 

When he has to let him go, at least he has one hundred stellar cycles to go, to get to know his sparkling before he has to move him to the orphanage in Kaon. His only wish for Orion, as he grows up in Kaon, is that he does not remember him or Maccadam. That would most definitely complicate things if Orion remembers. For the prophecy to become true Orion must have no knowledge, or want to return to Iacon before his last upgrade at one million stellar cycles.  
____________________

A knock at the door alerted the Kaon orphanage caretaker that someone was there, another bot looking to adopt, or when she opens that door all she’ll see when looking down would be a baby cradle with a sparkling inside. The Caretaker, Kickway, hates when that happens. 

She knows that this place is Kaon, and the council does not care for them. She understands it’s hard for new creators to give up their bitlets, but she knows that not everyone can afford to feed another mouth. So the next best thing for the creators to do is to bring their sparkling here. Kickway loves Sparklings, it’s why she chose to take over the place once her carrier retired, but this was one part of the job that she hated the most.

Walking to the door, she braced herself to ask a question or to look down at a crib as she opened it. She opened the door ready to ask the question of ‘How may I assist you?’ But seeing as no one was there Kickway immediately looked down at the front steps. Low-and-behold there was a sparkling, one hundred stellar cycle old at most.

As Kickway examined the sparkling, she could conclude that they were a grounder, mostly because she could not see the nubs of wings poking out of the blanket of the slumbering sparkling. It was not that unusual for a grounder sparkling to end up at her Kaon orphanage, there were a lot of grounders in Kaon, but since Vox was nearest to said orphanage, it was more likely to see a flyer sparkling being left on her doorstep. 

The thing that made Kickway take a double take was not that the sparkling was a grounder, no, the thing that caught her off guard was the coloring of said sparkling. It was much too bright and colorful blue to be a sparkling of a Kaon or a Vox couple, no this looked like an Iacon sparkling, but how it ended up here was none of her business.

Kickway carefully removed the awakening sparkling from it’s crib, as she heled the sparkling protectively within her arms, she went to go walk back inside when her optics caught sight of an organic paper lying in the basket. The note that must have been placed at the bottom of the sparkling, or it was placed on top of the sparkling, but the sparkling moved, causing the note to slip towards the bottom.

Picking up the note it only had a few words written on it ‘His name is Orion Pax.’ This intrigued Kickway, this was a nice handwriting, something only seen with the people in Iacon, further proving her point that this sparkling, Orion Pax had come from Iacon.

More further proof of Orion Pax’s origin had come when she was walking him inside. Orion Pax opened his optics to show her the beautiful blue tired optics of an Iacon sparkling. “You are just full of surprises little on, now come let's go’n meet your new brothers ’n sisters.” Orion Pax beeped at her curiously before going to look around the orphanage. Kickway already knew that Orion Pax would be a handful, just in what way was up to Orion himself, but that was ok she could handle the sparkling at their worst.

___________________________

“Get back here ‘Rion!” The tall tail sign of running pedals smacking the wooden floors alerted Kickway to the sparkling/younglings game of tag inside of the orphanage. Orion’s once shiny blue, had become dull with dust and grime over the hundred of stellar cycles. Now only a deep clean could get those stains out of Orion’s once pretty colors, but Kickway was happy that his colors had dulled over the stellar cycles, it helped him blend in a bit more to Kaon’s environment.

Still those blue optics still got everyone turning their helms whenever she and the little one’s went on a walk around Kaon. Those optics were also trouble in the making, more than once did she have to pray Orion off of a passersby, for they had clearly insulted his optics, calling him a lot of things she wished to never have to repeat inside her orphanage.

Orion was feisty, even now being one thousand stellar cycles of age, he knows what battle’s to pick and which ones are not worth fighting. Earning himself the big brother role inside the orphanage. Orion was good at breaking up a fight before it could even begin, or escalate to danger levels as the sparklings and younglings like to call it.

Orion passed by her laughing all the while, as others ran past her. All of their arms outstretched to tag Orion. They must be playing that one game if you are tagged, you become a tagger yourself, it was one of the popular games to play inside the orphanage when they couldn’t go outside. 

Orion looked back at his brothers and sisters saying triumphantly “You havta catch me first if you wanna win!” Kickway has noticed that Orion had picked up on the Kaon accent, but there was something in Orion’s voice that unsettled a lot of bots who came to the orphanage looking for someone to adopt. Even though Orion has been here all his life, and he had picked up on their accent, there was a small problem; it would be the best way Kickway would put it. In Orion’s vocal box there was that little hint that he was not from Kaon in the first place.

“Caref’l now, caref’l “ Kickway yelled at them, as she watched a few trip over their own pedals to try and catch Orion. She knew only some had heard her, One such being Orion who slowed down just enough for one to tag him.

With the game over, Orion walked over to one sparkling; Catch’n’Find. Taking her servo and walking her to the storage room. It held most of the toys, board games, and paint, both for coloring and to paint one oneself; but that was only for special occasions, like a sparkling being adopted. 

As Kickway finished washing the last empty energon cube, there came a knock upon the door. This could only mean two things, A sparkling pick up, or a sparkling drop off. Taking a small ex-vent she readies herself to ask the question, or to bring another bot inside. When she opened the door she was greeted by a tall mech, no scratch that two mechs, the other standing behind the other.

The first mech looked like it had a lot of battles to tell the younger generation, so many scares, and deep cuts were plastered all over his body, the second mech was in the same position as the first. As politely as Kickway could she said “How can I help you this day cycle sirs?” The Mechs looked at her as if she was crazy.

Kickway soon came to the realization instantly, taking a double look at the two mechs in question. She recognized these bots right away, well everyone knew them. They were the owners of the Kaon gladiator pits, they have come by a lot picking up the older younglings and bringing them to fight for the other inhabitants of Cybertron entertainment. She hated that she was one of the orphanages that agreed to such terms in order to keep a steady supply of energon for the children.

She said nothing to them, only nodded an apology to them for not recognizing them right away, before stepping back letting them walk in. The entire orphanage was silent, the sparklings, and younglings could tell that something or someone was at the door, so they waited and listened. 

Kickway led the pit owners to where she believed the older younglings would be, meaning that the sparklings were over there as well. 

Everyone stayed quiet, the sparklings and younglings had all looked over at the entrance, as she and the pit owners entered the dining room. The pit owners surveyed the room, closely looking and monitoring the older younglings. They talked among themselves trying to decide which youngling they would take to the pits.

The silence was only broken by the stomping pedals of a bot and the pleading noises of some small children, Kickway was surprised and not at the same time as Orion came stomping in looking quite angry. Catch’n’Find was clinging to Orion’s arm desperately trying, and begging him to stop, to not do what he was about to do to the mech or femm that made him angry. 

Everyone knew when Orion was angry, nothing in the universe could calm him down. Until the thing that had angered him was resolved. Orion paid no mind to the Pit owners, he was much to focused surveying the room, trying to find the guilty one. “Which ‘n of you’s decided to be funny ‘n put paint thickener in the paint” Orion said darkly. 

Everyone looked down immediately, no one wanting to admit to the act, for they did not want to be the one between Orion and his servos or pedals. The silence, and everyone looking away only caused Orion’s anger to build and build.

Taking a step forward Orion growled out. “Y'all know that Catch’n’Find new creators will be here any klick now. One of you decided it would be soooo great to ruin her day to be presentable!” Oh Primus Kickway had forgotten that, that was today. That was another hidden talent she had come to see from Orion, he was really good at remembering things, even if they were complicated information, he soaks the information up like a cyber-sponge. 

Kickway knew she had to calm Orion down now, she did not want the pit owners to see that she would not control her kids, and thus wanted to cut their partnership. She could talk Orion into buying another paint bucket, before Catch’n’find’s new creators came, but before she could utter the words someone confessed.

“Ok fine, it wus me, ‘Appy ‘Rion?” The Youngling; Uplooker confessed, the silence dragged on that he continued “Oh you were all thin’n it. You all can see that Catch’n-Fine’s new creators won't be a good choice for ‘Er.” This got the others to mumble amongst themselves. 

Then before anyone knew what was happening Orion had sprinted to the eldest table, jumping up onto it, kicking Uplooker so hard with a well placed kick, that he fell over onto the ground holding the face plate in agony. Orion’s anger depleted seeing as he had gotten the one responsible to admit. Orion let out an angry huff, his vents let out a puff of smoke in the process, before he jumped off the table before walking back towards Catch’n’find.

Kickway looked back at the Pit owners, to apologies to them for how uncontrolled they were, only to see that they were conversing back and forth, watching Orion with interest, as he patted Catch’n’Find’s helm apologetically. That was when the Pit owners decided to speak, causing Orion to finally see that they were there, and had been there the entire time. They had been watching the entire thing play out, he was scared.

“Kickway, we will take this one and the one this one kicked to the pits, both show potential that will be rewarding to the crowd.” If Kickway’s mask was removable, and if she had a proper mouth under it, it would have dropped at these words.

“B-But sirs,” Kickway stammered, watching them with fearful optics, the pits will kill Orion, the pits were no place for a sparkling to spend their stellar cycles. Another thing, “Orion is still sparkling, he even hasn’t gone through his second upgrade yet.” The Pit owners shook their helms “He will be trained like the rest of ‘em. He will not see his first kill till he is one million. Now tell me what are their designations?” After getting over her shock Kickway found it in herself to tell them their designations. The pit owners nodded before looking over at the two mech’s, telling them to pack up and go with them.

Spark filled goodbyes were said throughout the orphanage, hugs were given, as well as comforting words. This would be the last time both would look at the orphanage as a source of comfort to run to if something went wrong. Both knew the dangers of the Pit’s for when they walked by it, it was always crowded and cheers could be heard from inside. The clanging of metal over metal could also be heard, but everyone was forbidden to ever go near that place unless they were given permission by Kickway, or their new creators if they were ever adopted. Now this would be there home, there was no escape from their new destinies, to be entertainers for everyone to see.

_______________________

The clashing of metal against metal, and the sound of someone falling, it started a reaction across the crowd; Cheering. Cheering for it’s victor who had their axe upon the opponent's neck. The winner looked over at the box to see if this one would die or be spared another day cycle. As the volume died down, the anticipating answer from the owner came as he slowly raised his servo. Stopping for dramatic effect, before tilting it unto a thumbs up, the bot on the ground would live another day.

The victor helped the bot up, they walked side by side out of the arena. All of the while the crowd was cheering the designations of the victor. When the door closed, the cheering became muffled, and only then did the bots let out a long vent. They could relax now they were back in the safety of the gladiators holding cells. 

The victor; Orion Pax looked over at his opponent; Rattrap, grinning madly, happy that he did not have to kill his fellow brother in the name of entertainment. “You almost had me there in the first half, not gonna lie.'' 

Orion remembered his first true battle vividly, when he turned one million stellar cycles, it was announced that Orion would be fighting Uplooker. Orion was not happy about that arrangement, but he knew it must be done. Orion tried not to hurt his brother in the fight, but that was his downfall as the crowd was not entertained. 

That led to the pit owner having to put a thumbs down, demanding Orion to finish him off, Orion could not back down or he too would get the short end of the stick. Orion was sickened by himself for doing that to the mech he grew up with. The victory upgrade of getting grapples for his last upgrade did nothing to stop the growing sickness inside. 

Orion even tried to scrub himself clean, chipping away much of his blue paint, this didn’t help either, he could still see the blood on his plating, he continued to scrub away the majority of his painting, till a femm came in, picked him up. She said nothing as she held Orion in her strong arms, rubbing his back like a carrier would do. Letting him purge in a nearby bucket. 

He remembers the next day cycle after, most of the femm gladiators came together, sanding off the last of the paint, and well painting him, this time instead of going all Blue, they painted him with both blue and red. The femm stating that this new paint will help him get used to his new life. That he will no longer be Orion Pax the Orphan, but Orion Pax the gladiator. It did help a small bit, every kill he had to do got easier and easier. 

Orion was now one million and seven thousand stellar cycles of age, and he still recites her words whenever he goes to fight.

Rattrap chuckled at the dazed look of Orion, his chuckling was what snapped Orion out of his daydream. Rattrap said nothing about him going into a daydream, he only answered Orion’s statement in a teasing manner. “Did I now, did I manage to get under the Killers spinal cord!” Orion was about to retort back, when Rattrap’s attention was taken away.

Confused Orion followed Rattrap’s gaze to the entrance of the gladiator's pits. There at the entrance was the other owner, the primary owner, and their master. The owner was talking to someone, a new bot. This bot was tall, if Orion was standing near them he would only come to the mech’s chestplate. The mech’s color was silver, a common sight to see in Kaon, but what had the mech standing out was the caution tape upon his helm, indicating that he had or is still working for the mines. ‘Now what was a miner doing here?’ Orion would never be able to come up with a response to his own question as the other pit owner caught sight of him and Rattrap, and beckoned both of them over. They obeyed.

“ ‘Rion, Rattrap, Meet Megatronus, He will be joinin’ us for now on until he offline in the ring.” The pit owner stated before walking off. Leaving Orion, Rattrap and Megatronus to stand and stare at one another, not knowing what to say. 

Normally Orion would say something right away to newcomers, but for some reason, he could not utter a single word in front of this mech. There was something about him that made Orion’s spark beat heavily in it’s spark chamber. 

Megatronus was the first to speak. “Oversite said that I would need a trainer before I can go out ‘nto the ring.” Orion felt his knees shake at the deep voice emanating from Megatronus, he was too caught up in replaying Megatronus' voice that he did not hear Rattrap say. “Oh ya ‘Rion here can do that, he’s so much better at it ‘en I’ll be, look at that I best be off now, got a date with s’m energon.” Rattrap, not wanting to be anywhere near an angry Orion once he knotest he had been placed on training duty, he took off sprinting. 

This action caught the attention of Orion’s optics, who then just watched Rattrap run off. Orion did not put two and two together until Megatronus walked closer to him and said “So you are go’na be the one trainen me?” Orion looked up at the tall mech, his vocalizer spewing out static, till he got himself under enough control to say. “ Oh, ya sure, I never done som’en like this before, but I can try ‘n teach ‘a, we can start right now if you are interested?”

Orion surly hoped Megatronus would say no, saying that he was tired, and would much rather pick a berth, but Primus seemed to be on vacation as Megatronus nodded. “Sure why not, but don’ worry I’ll go easy on you” Orion did not know if Megatronus was being sincere or if he was making fun of him, but Orion knew that statement would not fly by him.  
_________________________

Megatronus was intrigued to say the least, Orion was not the bot he would expect to successfully take down a bot of his size without so much as breaking something, but there Orion was. A pedal pressed deeply, but not too deeply on top of his chassis. Orion looked quite smug about it. Megatronus felt something in his spark, it was small but he knew it had to do something with Orion, he liked it, he liked that feeling a lot. He felt more then he saw Orion chuckle, before Orion lifted his pedal up and to the side of Megatronus helm before being helped up by the bot in question. 

“So you was gonna go easy ‘n me?” Orion said smugly. That made Megatronus laugh loudly in the somewhat quiet training room, Orion does attract a crowd. “I will do well to remember not to go so easy on you.” Megatronus said earning a hum from Orion, who was getting back into a battle stance “Good choice.”  
__________________________  
Orion and Megatron were seeing it more and more often, the violence, the drugs, the killings, malnutrition. They could see it all happening from their rooms, and they hated it, hated it with a burning passion. “We have to do something, I will not just stand here ‘n watch my people die, for no reason!” Orion hissed in angst. Megatronus, or Megatron as he was calling himself now after a fierce double battle with Orion, Megatron nodded at Orion’s protest. “ I wan’ to do something about this, but ‘Rion are we able to do this? Can we do this” Megatron asked in a worried but firm tone. Orion nodded, he knew that they had to do something but he did not know what that was.

The shouting intensified, alerted the two mechs to look over to the window. As they looked out they could see that a fellow Kaon was getting abused by others. What felt normal to an everyday Kaonian, only angered Orion and Megatron more. This bot was withering on the floor, cupping his chest, trying not to get kicked in that area. Orion and Megatron had had enough. This mech could be carrying for all they know, and they will not stand by and let some mechs and femmes hurt a carrying bot, not now, not ever.

They rushed outside, body slamming the bots who were kicking the possibly caring mech. This gained the attention of the others, who looked up at the two, about to shout at them, until resignation settled into their processor. Orion and Megatron have come to be known as one of the deadliest duo in Kaon, the mechs and femmes cowered before them before fleeing. Orion scuffed shouting “That’s what I thought!” at the fleeing bots, before returning his attention to the injured bot.

As carefully as he could Orion helped the mech to sit up.

“What's your designation?” Orion stated to the dazed bot, he was not a medic, but he knew the basics. Orion gave the bot some time to speak, looking at Megatron, as he bent down putting one of the mechs arms over his shoulder. Orion, knowing what Megatron was tryin to do, took the other arm. Together they lifted the mech up onto his pedals, and carefully walked back towards the gladiator pit. Mechs and femmes alike moved out of their way quickly, knowing what a sour mood gladiator can accomplish with a servo alone. 

It wasn’t until they got into the gladiators shared berthrooms that the mech in their servos spoke.

“ Designation: Soundwave.” Orion and Megatron carefully hoisted Soundwave upon Megatron’s berth. Orion acknowledges that Soundwave said something with a nod at him before responding politely. “ ‘Rion, ‘n this here is Megatron”. Soundwave looked at both at them before dropping his helm “Soundwave: grateful for the help.”

“No worries, we're happy to help,” Orion said before an idea popped into his helm “Megatron, I think I know what we should do.” Orion started going from standing still to walking back and forth, continuing to ramble to himself out loud. “We should start a revolution. We’ll start et here, then work our way to the capital. Hopefully by that time we will have supporters who want the same thin’ as we.” Megatron and Soundwave both listened to Orion plan carefully before Megatron chuckled. This caused Orion to stop and look back at him.

“Not to be rude, but Orion, how can we start a revolution, we are gladiators, we strike fear in the sparks of many. How do you think we will gain support if most are scared of us?” That was a really good argument, and for a split second Orion thought threw many different variations, of many different strategy plans on what they could do. Then the perfect one came popping up in his processor. “We can write, write the most awe inspiring piece of work, show everyone that we aren't just killing machines, that we are sentient beings just like them.” Megatron seemed shocked at Orion, it was a good idea, a really good indeed but how were they going to do it, it was going to be hard if it was just going to be the two of them. Unless they got the other gladiators on board.

But most of the gladiators were too scared to do anything that could bring attention to them if it wasn't cheering from the crowd. 

“Soundwave: Will help. Soundwave: can access database.” Orion and Megatron looked at Soundwave awe struck at the mech they just met. Would Soundwave help them with their small revolution? “You will?” Megatron said, getting a nod from Soundwave. Orion's smile was big, he could not believe it, they were getting help, they could start to put their plan into action, but first they needed to get rid of their rode block. Their masters.  
__________________________________

Over the next three Orbital cycles of planning to get rid of their masters, Soundwave signed up to become a gladiator himself, not raising suspicion as to why a new mech had suddenly shown up. In addition Orion and Megatron go to meet Soundwaves mini-cons, not sparklings. The Mini-cons were a big help on getting information from one gladiator to another without their masters catching wind. 

Megatron and Orion had gotten every gladiator on the plan, everyone except their masters, Rattrap, Strika, lugnut, a few others, and Soundwaves mini-con’s would be taking care of their co-master. The first master would be taken care of in the gladiator ring, since he is the one who always observes the fighting. 

They made sure that when they killed the master it would be with a lot of optics watching. The only time when many came to watch was when it was Orion’s turn to fight, and this cycle he was fighting Soundwave, but it was all planned, no matter who Orion was going to fight, they all knew the plan if it was Orion they were about to fight. 

Orion walked toward the gladiator's door, waiting for his designation to be shouted, so he could run out to the cheering of the crowd. As Orion got closer he could see that Megatron was waiting for him. “The first Master has taken care of, now it’s all up to you, take em out quickly.” Megatron said, placed a servo on Orion’s shoulder who smiled. “Don’t worry I will, n’ don’t worry about me I’ll be fine.” Megatron nodded, before doing something that Orion never expected from Megatron, Megatron bent down, and kissed his forehelm.

Confusion radiated from Orion EM Field, as Megatron walked away, he almost missed his designation being called into the ring. Jogging out into the area, the crowd cheered him on, mechs and femmes alike screaming his designation in pure joy, and a few lust, most of them had placed bets on who would win this bet, like many other times. This time however will be different. Orion stud in front of Soundwave who commend him using an encoded com link. 

|| Sugestion: Aim for helm|| Orion did nothing physical to show that he had heard Soundwave, but his optics did flicker in resignation, showing that he got the message, and he had acknowledged it.

The fight began with a loud ding of a gong. Their fighting was slow and calculated, everyone was at the edge of their seats as they traded back and forth blows, getting closer and closer to where their Master was sitting. With a well calculated jump, and help of acceleration from Soundwave’s own body, Orion was able to get up to their Masters seat. 

Without warning Orion spun around, using all of his strength he struck the side of their Masters helm. His axe hit right on it’s target, taking the helm clean off it’s neck; the helm going into the crowd, the strike had killed the master instantly. Turning towards the stunned crowd Orion triumphantly shouted “THE PIT IS OURS.”

That got most of the crowd to snap out of their shock and flee. Most stayed behind still too stunned to do anything. Orion jumped down from where their masters grayed frame lay, walking over to Soundwave they both bowed at the still stunned crowd before walking back toward the Gladiators rest area. 

The rest areas were alive with loud cheers, many gladiators had raided the ex-masters' high grade stash, and were drinking himself to stasis. Megatron had a high grade cube in his servo, but unlike the others he was not drinking himself to stasis. He looked over at the returning mechs, smiled at them. “We did it, we killed ‘em, now we need to get information, and gather supporters for our cause.” Orion and Soundwave nodded.  
_____________________

Time passed and they had taken over Kaon and Vos, the Air commander; Starscream, prince of Vos, had welcomed them with open servo. Only asking for immunity for his people if a war did break.

Over the stellar cycles they had gained many supporters in the form of miners, the majority of Kaon and Vos citizens, and a few others from neighboring planets. They even had gained a council member's trust, Senator Shockwave who would send them the latest reports on the military activity, and the recent council meetings, who were discussing how to get rid of them, the ‘Decepticons’ as they called them.

Both Megatron and Orion laughed at this name, but they and the rest liked the name so much that they started to wear the name with pride.

Now Both Orion and Megatron was walking around Kaon, making sure everyone was ok. Megatron being tall had crashed into a smaller bot, he felt terrible that that had happened so he did the only reasonable thing to do and helped the smaller bot up. “Sorry abo’t that, I should be looking down more shouldn't I.” The bot, mech, chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s not to worry Megatron, in fact you are just the mech I was looking for.”  
Confusion overtook Megatron face, and EM Field, for starters this mech had an Iacon accent. Mechs and Femmes from Iacon tend to not like the new ruling of Kaon and Vos. Secondly this mech was looking for him,normaly when a mech or femme from Iacon was looking for it, it was to kill him, so ya Megatron has a bad feeling about this but decided to play along anyways.

“You were looking for me, what for?” The mech nodded as he held out his servo in a friendly manner. Megatron took and shook his servo. “Indeed I am, my designation is Rung, and I have something that may help you win over the council.'' Rung stated as he started to rummage through his sub-space.

Ya that seemed really shady and this thing that Rung was trying to get from his sub-space could be dangerous, he will play it safe.“ I appreciate you wanting to help us Rung, but me and ‘Rion have this under control.” Without saying another word Megatron moved on, not looking back to see Rung's sad face before walking off in the direction Orion was at.  
_________________

Orion came sprinting into their Berthroom. The room once there ex-masters, now converted for the two leader of the Decepticons. Orion looked so excited, talking like a Velocitron, so it took him a while to calm down. Once he did Megatron asked. “Whata got you all excited?” Orion never lost his smile as he rummaged through his sub-space and pulled out what looked to be the- “The Matrix? No, No the Matrix has been lost for centuries, there is no way you could have found it!” 

Orion’s smile never faltered. “I know, but it looks so life like, it did convince you didn’t it?” Megatron reset his vocalizer before saying. “Well yes but-.” Orion cut him off. “ If it convinces you, it can convince the council, we can finally have a reason to talk to them, and demand our equal rights!”

Megatron was stunned at Orion, that plan, it was crazy. So crazy in fact that it may just work, if they bring this Matrix look alike to the council, then they are bound to start respecting them, and their cause. “‘Rion. You’re a genius, let us talk to Senator Shockwave and tell him what he is to expect.” 

When they called him it went to ‘error 404 bot not found’, they tried a couple of more times but got the same 404 message, this could not be good. It got even worse when an empurated mech came walking into the gladiator entrance, asking for Megatron and Orion, and upon further investigation, the horror of who this mech was, shook everyone to their core. 

The once Senator Shockwave, now going by only Shockwave, told them how he got captured, and punished for his crimes. “They were only going to smelt me, but High Council Alpha Trion, talked some sense into them, he played them by peeking their interest. Megatron, Orion if there is any other council member you are willing to trust, that would be Alpha Trion.” 

It took time, but after some calculated work from both Soundwave, and Shockwave, they came up with a plan, to storm into Fortress Maximus, and demand to be seen by the council to plead their case. They will even play with Alpha Trion’s soft nature, by faking a verbal fight between Orion and Megatron, once they were in. Megatron will leave Orion there, and hopefully Alpha Trion will take pity on Orion, and bring him to be on the inside.

_________________

“ High council Alpha Trion!” A minicon screeched “The Decepticons are coming. What should we do!?”. The Decepticons were indeed coming, Alpha Trion would let them, and so would the other council members. They will let them speak their case. If this was indeed his Orion, he hoped that this is the moment the prophecy would come true, the end to factionism, and the corruption of the council.

“Let them through, we will give them a warm welcome, and let them speak their minds in Fortress Maximus.” The Minibot was about to express their opinion, but stopped not wanting to upset the old mech, so she said nothing. 

Alpha Trion knew what he was doing, he will tell the others to back off and let them through.  
____________________

The Decepticons were all waiting for a fight to come as they entered Iacon, but as they drove/flew on, they all could see that no one was out and about. The Seekers said that there was no one for miles, even Fortress Maximus was looking a bit bare of guards. Orion and Megatron did not like the feeling of this, if they went back to Kaon now, they’ll be known as weak.

So instead they kept their guard up and so did the others, no one will get the jump on them.

As they returned to their bot mode at the front of Fortress Maximus. The doors were open for them. Lugnut, Strika, Starscream, Shockwave, and Soundwave all walked forward, making sure that this truly was not a trap. As they all continued to walk forward towards the council room, no one stopped them, not one guard ran towards them trying to stop them in their tracks, or bring out stasis cuffs as they ventured close; they just stood there, watching them. 

The council members were all sitting in their seats when Orion and Megatron walked in, the others stayed behind but were still giving them a form of protection if the meeting would get out of hand.

It was Alpha Trion who spoke first. “ Welcome. Orion Pax, Megatron, I am High Council member Alpha Trion, and these are my council members Halogen, Contrail, Ultra Magnus, and Drivetrain. You have come here to speak to us about the ill effect of what this council was doing to your homes. We have all agreed to let you speak freely, no one will interrupt you or call you out. You may now state your place.” 

Alpha Trion’s voice shout threw a memory core in Orion, he had heard that voice before, but not how he thinks. They never got a verbal report from Shockwave when he was still a senator; it was all written out for them. So then why did Alpha Trion’s voice sound so familiar to Orion. If Orion had paid attention to Alpha Trion when he walked in, he would not have missed the brightening of recognition from his optics.

Megatron spoke first as they had practice, He spoke of the violence, and the neglect his people were given. Then it derailed from peaceful into violence just as they planned. Orion made himself look shocked and betrayed, as Megatron continued to speak of what he will do to the council and the bots who did not pledge themselves to the Decepticons.

Optimus did not jump in until Megatron was done, he countered it with the original speech to the council; when Shockwave was still Senator Shockwave, he talked about how the council was the one to blame, and how bad the faction was becoming. How he wishes to use non violence to bring their two fractions together. As he talked, gaining more confidence after each passing word that left his intake, his Kaon accent changed, it changed to be one of an Iacons accent; as if he already knew how to speak it. His speech ended with him pulling out the Matrix from his sub-space, showing it all to the flabbergasted council members.

Megatron continued to play their pre-discussed game, he made himself look hurt and betrayed, becoming angry at Orion, shouting at him that this was not their plan. Orion shouted back that he had changed the plan, that he was becoming corrupted at the idea of having power, that he was no longer the Megatron he once knew. 

Megaron scuffed shouting that if Orion did not back down now, then there would be war. Orion said nothing, clutching the Matrix to his chassess, taking a step back, towards the council. Megatron saw this and growled out. “You have chosen war Orion Pax. You will regret this, regret choosing peace over war.” Megatron snarled at the Council members before ordering his Decepticons to fall back to Kaon, where they will begin their first attack on Iacon. As Orion was left alone with the council, he started to fake his heavy venting, faking his need from wanting to cry.

Just as expected the Council members, mostly Alpha Trion; who convinced the others that Orion Pax could help them turn the war, took pity on Orion. Alpha Trion walked down to where Orion was just staring at the now empty entrance, the sounds of flight engines and grounder engines could be heard as the Decepticon’s retreated back to Kaon.

Orion looked at Alpha Trion, as he placed his servos on Orion’s shoulders. Without saying a word to one another, Alpha Trion guided Orion out of the council room, walking him towards an unused berthroom. When they were out of sight from the other council members, Orion broke down, armor shaking heavily, vents hitching as Orion tried not to cry.

As he clung to the ‘Matrix of Leadership’, Alpha Trion rubbed his back, telling him it was going to be alright, and that he has a home at Fortress Maximus. Alpha Trion also permitted Orion to use the Iacon archives at any time if he so desired. 

As Orion calmed down, somehow hearing Alpha Trion speak, brought up memories when he was a newspark. When Alpha Trion continued to rub his back, Orion could feel something, he could feel that there was something Alpha Trion wanted to do, did he watch to reach out with his EM field? Or was it his Spark that wanted to reach out to Orion’s own spark?

Alpha Trion bid him a good night cycle when they reached the unoccupied berthroom, He told Orion that if he ever wanted something that he just coms him. Orion thanked Alpha Trion for his hospitality, before waving to him once he walked away. 

Orion let himself look around the room, it was dull, not a lot of furniture was in it, only a berth, and a night stand, on the nightstand was a charging dock for a datapad, that wasn’t there. ‘Could use a bit more color’ Orion thought to himself as he walked all over the room, making sure no video camera or mics were in any of the walls. He’ll have to thank Soundwave for teaching him about this, as he found two cameras pointed to his bed. 

Orion made sure that he accidentally cut their audio feed, It would look suspicious if he cut both audio and video feed. Once that was done Orion went back to the berth, and laid upon it. He waited about two Joors, for someone to walk in saying that they needed to fix the nightstand or something but none came. Orion commed Megatron, ||My Mech|| He was meet by an instant reply ||You were amazing my Orion, you really selled that performance.|| Orion had to stop himself from laughing || It is all thanks to you, now I am inside, I can find their weakness and destroy them from the inside, we’ll be free soon, no more suffering|| Orion could practically feel the light amusement in Megatron next comm message ||Make ‘em all suffer for what they have done to us Orion, I will be missing you till you can safely return to my arm|| Orion smiled at that || Don’t go getting yourself in trouble, remember nothing will go wrong as long as we stick to the plan||

Orion and Megatron said their goodnights to one another, Orion moved to lay on his side, thinking that everything was going their way, and that nothing could go wrong.

Until it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that I am finally able to bring my story to life, and share it with you all. Transformers Oblivion (TFO) has been a project that I've been working on since July. Now I can share it with you all.  
> If you have any questions regarding Transformers Oblivion do not be afraid to ask me on my Tumblr.  
> ( https://yayadrawsthingz.tumblr.com/ ) Tag for Transformers Oblivion is #tfo  
> With that being said you can leave Kudos and Comments if you like, and remember to not stay up so late, I will find you and make you sleep.- Yaya


	2. S1Ep1:I don't think we're in Iacon anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus Team goes to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters won't be going out like this everyday, since I don't want to burn myself out.
> 
> Edit 12/5/20- I re-edit this chapter.

Orion Pax is dead, his gray corps was put into the smelting pot, his spark went back to the Well of Allspark. Or so the history books claimed. After one million years worth of war, and another three million worth of an on and off war the concept of if Orion Pax is alive or not is up to the debate of the students and teachers. The only bots with the true information were the council members themselves, and they will tell you that ‘Yes Orion pax is dead, but his death was not in vain as he pushed Megatron the evil war tyrant and his Decepticon army away from Cybertron, giving Life back to Cybertronians.’

This was all a lie, the Decepticon army after one million years of fighting had just stopped, for no reason. Over the years however the Decepticons would come back to terrorize local Cybertronians or shut down a Space bridge, or a communication tower. That was it, they only terrorised. No bot has ever been hurt after the Decepticons little rampage of destruction. 

The truth of Orion Pax was that he was not dead, no Orion Pax was given a new name, and a new frame thanks to the Matrix of leadership; which the Council had also lied about, saying that the Matrix has continued to be lost to them . The truth to the Matrix whereabouts were; Orion Pax now Optimus Prime held it within his chassis. 

Optimus Prime is the leader of an inventory crew, his crew's task is to bring materials on and off the planet. If someone places an order on a neighboring planet, moon, or floating asteroid. It was Optimus' crew’s job to deliver what they needed. 

Optimus' crew consists of two washed out academy bots, one being a mini-bot scout who had an accident in the academy, which cost him his voice box and his place on Optimus team. The second was a wrecker who found something, brought the mini-bot along, both saw something they shouldn’t have had, then they both had themselves placed on Optimus team. The Third was a ninja-bot he too saw something he shouldn't of had, and well he ended up there, the forth was a medic and just like the other three he saw something he was not supposed to. 

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, and Ratchet. That was Optimus' team, and he would not have it any other way, they were fun to be around, sure Ratchet had the tendency to shout and throw a wrench at them if they missed a check up. Prowl was closed off from anyone and did his own thing, but when he does join in for a team building exercise, he was,,, less quiet. Both Bulkhead and Bumblebee's energetic young-almost-adult energy was a bit of relief from Ratchets mumbling and yelling, and Prowls quietness. It beat being around Sentinel Pryme and or Ultra Magnus as Optimus would think. 

Now the team was on their last shipment; A Space bridge repair crew needed a stronger material to cut through a rock that according to them it was ‘Too fragging stubborn’. Optimus' crew had been out in space all day, and they were tired.Luckily for them The Skydrop had berths for them to sleep in, just in case they could not get back to Cybertron before curfew.

All the way to their final drop off no one spoke, well almost everyone. Bumblebee beeped to himself quietly, on occasion Bulkhead would say something quietly back before it returned to silence. Ratchet was taking a stasis nap in the next room. Prowl was in his own room meditating.Lastly Optimus was keeping the ship on their target coordinates, and would on occasion look at a data-pad re-reading the history of the ‘ongoing war’.

Optimus had read it so many times, and each time he finds something different that gets under his plating. Just more and more lies were being told in this one history book, loads of things were cut out, exaggerated, sometimes things were added. But all-n-all nothing was true in this data-pad, but he kept reading it because he has to remind himself that this is the new Cybertron, that he was no longer Orion Pax, and that he should not know the truth.

It was easier to pretend to be someone he’s not, to pretend that he was not the holder of the Matrix of leadership, to pretend that he was not still in love with Megatron, to pretend that it was not him who threw the Allspark into a malfunctioning Space Bridge, causing the decline of Cybertron’s resource of Energon; until they found how to create synthetic Energon. It was good to pretend just for a little while.  
_______________________

“Here’s your axe,” Optimus said to the leader of the repair team. Bulkhead took out the axe and handed it to their wrecker, who thanked Bulkhead before returning to the stubborn rocks, cutting them away. The leader was just about done signing the data-pad saying that yes they had got what they had asked for, when a blinding light had come forth from the cut rocks. Everyone shelled their optics, only uncovered it when the light died down. Uncovered their optics, and looked down at what could've shown that much light. They were all shocked at what they saw.

It was the Allspark, they had found the allspark. Optimus felt as if something had been lifted from his shoulder pads as he laid optics on the Allspark. After so long it was found, it was here waiting for them. Maybe it was a sign from Primus that it was time to return Cybertron to its glory. “Is-is this the Allspark!?” The femm medic said. She and the rest of her team and Optimus' team were stunned, staring at the Allspark that was just here, waiting for them. 

“We should call the council about this” The leader said, looking at his crew for acknowledgement. The wrecker piped up “Or we could surprise them, if we do that maybe we’ll get promoted and do something like them!” he said pointing at Optimus' team. The leader thought upon this before nodding his helm “You are right we can surprise the council, You five won’t mind do you?” The other team shook their helms.”No go on, you need a promotion more than my team” was Optimus' response,that lit up the other’s moods.

The wrecker had just picked up the Allspark when Optimus felt the Matrix whisper to him. The Matrix always whispers to him, but it’s quiet and incoherent unless he stays quite himself as well as his surroundings. The only times the whispers become a bit louder and more coherent to him is when something life changing would happen, that or he was about to fight. 

The Matrix whispered over and over again, many voices overlapping one another, but they all said the same thing ‘look behind’ Optimus did as the Matrix suggested. He turned around quickly and came almost face to face with The Nemisis, Megatron’s ship. The other bots were awestruck, the grip of the Allspark forgotten in the wrecker’s servos, landing back on the rockie floor. 

The Nemisis continued to fly forward, as the spell of shock disappeared from everyone they all went into a fighting stance. The leader looked at Optimus, and hissed “Get the Allspark and go, we’ll hold them off!” Optimus did not want to do that, but the choice was made for him as two flying jets came from The Nemisis.

Optimus ran towards the Allspark, grabbed it, transformed, putting the Allspark in his seat, and rode back to The Skydrop. Optimus commed his team, ordering them that they are falling back to the ship, then bringing the Allspark back to Cybertron; of course they will make a good name for the repair team. His team did as they were told. 

Once they were back on The Skydrop Optimus put the Allspark in the storage area, before running back to the control center, ready to start the ship with his entire team inside. 

As everyone sat down in their seats they wasted no time getting The Skydrop to power up. Outside the Ship the two jets transformed into Megatron's second and third in command. His second in command; Starscream was shooting at the other repair bots, his third in command; Blitzwing was shooting Fire and Ice out of his cannon. But like any interaction with Decepticons they were not doing it to harm the repair crew, only to be a distraction. 

The destruction worked well enough for Megatron to get inside the ship undetected, the still powering up ship made only a small beep to indicate that something was not right. It was only thanks to the Matrix that Optimus was able to sense a disturbance within. He took out his axe; no one batted him an optic, and walked through the ship using the Matrix to tell him where the potential threat was. 

Optimus found Megatron in the storage room nearing the Allspark, his spark pounding in his chassis as he looked upon his late lover. Shaking his helm to clear his non Optimus Prime thoughts. Megatron didn’t seem to recognize that he was no longer alone in the room, that was until the back of an axe hit him in his kneecaps, causing him to fall over. Megatron growled,fangs showing as he glaring at Optimus with so much hatred, before it lightened. Megatron’s red optics looked at him with such love and longing, Megatron reached out to Optimus with his EM field radiating the same love and longing that was trapped in his optics. Optimus shuttered, that Em field has not touched him in three million years, and he would be lying to himself if he said he did not miss it. 

“Orion?” That deep voice sent his cooling fans to almost come on, but he manually override it. Optimus can’t start becoming all hot and bothered, this was still Megatron, the power hungry tyrant. The same Megatron who verbally abused him and his fellow Decepticons all thoses Million stellar cycles ago. 

Optimus got himself under control, just enough to growl, push out his own EM field in the process “What do you want Megatron!?” Optimus swung his axe in two servos, leaving it above his helm, ready to swing at any moment's notice. Megatron’s EM field disappeared from Optimus’s own angry one. Megatron got up slowly, in the process he also took a step back, holding out a servo in a small form of surrender. “I just want to talk Orion, I,,, I have not seen you in so long. I thought you had offlined. But you are here now. Please I have so much to apologise for” 

Optimus did not buy into Megatron’s bullshit “Oh yes just talk, or are you here for the Allspark just like before!” Optimus growled, Megatron not seeming fazed did take a step back again. That's when they both realized that Optimus was Megatron’s height now. Megatron was a bit stunned at that. “Orion what happened to you? Who did this to you?” All of Optimus' anger slipped out of him at Megatron’s concerned tone. Did Megatron truly not remember when he called upon the Matrix to light the Autobots darkest hour? When Megatron’s DJD was all on Dark Energon, killing the Autobots with no mercy?

“Do,,, Do you truely not remember when you let lose your Decepticon Justice Division, how you watched them slaughter so many innocent lives” Optimus anger returned in quick full “How you watched them destroy so much, never caring if they were killing one of us or one of yours” Optimus took a step forward ready to strike Megatron once again. “And stop calling ME ORION!”. As Optimus’s axe almost made contact with Megatron once more, he lost his balance when the ship shook. The alarms started to blare, red light flashing all around. The Matrix whispered ‘attack, attack’

The ship shook once more, and that’s all Optimus had to know.They were being attacked. Optimus glared at Megatron and growed “Was that your distraction, for you to grab the Allspark and run out!” 

Megatron shook his helm as well as his servos “What-what no I never called upon this, something must be wrong!” Optimus was not going to let this lie get thrown at him. Optimus again took Megatron down with a swing of the back of his axe. Causing Megatron to land right next to the Allspark. But too Optimus' total surprise Megatron did not reach out and grab it.

As the ship jerked once more to the firing shots by The Nemisis the Allspark lit up. Light blue soared from the Allspark, the light out and zoomed past Optimus, out the door, engulfing The Skydrop before rocketing towards the space bridge activating it. Then the Allspark seemed to be pulling The Skydrop towards the now active space bridge. 

Outside the ship , the repair crew, Starscream and Blitzwing stopped to watch this happen. Starscream and Blitzwing both looked at one another before taking off trying to get to the space bridge to shut it off, but something forcefully pushed them back not allowing them to go near the space bridge. Everyone had to just watch The Skydrop disappear into the space bridge. As the Green vortex faded Starscream and Blitzwing took off towards The Nemesis to regroup with their fellow Desepticons to figure where in the frag did that space bridge take Megatron and that crew. 

The Skydrop came out of the green vortex a long ways away from Cybertron, there in front of them was a blue and green planet. Being so close to the planet The Skydrop was being pulled into its gravitational pull. The Skydrop jerked once again due to the accelerating speed downwards, causing Megatron, the Allspark and Optimus slam against the wall. Optimus slamming into the button to open and close the airlock, it of course opened.

The air was now pulling at whatever was inside the storage room, that included Optimus, Megatron and the Allspark were all being pulled towards the opening. The Allspark was the first to tumble out, followed by Megatron; who had looked at Optimus then at where the Allspark had just fallen. Optimus was just about to fall out as well before his processor kicked back online making him remember that his back stride was on the button. 

Using all of the strength he had to keep himself from falling out he slammed his back onto the button closing the airlock. It did not click right away that Optimus had just let not only the Allspark fall out, but also had let Megatron go after it, but when it did dawned on him Optimus was mortified, Megatron had the Allspark. And that was all his fault.  
Optimus did not go dwelling on his failure for too long, he remembered that yes they were still falling, and he should possibly go and check to see who was piloting right about now. Getting up quickly Optimus sprinted over to the control room where he saw Ratchet had taken the controls of the ship, trying to get it to not hit any of the buildings that continued to pop up in their field of vision. It also seemed that Ratchet had ordered Bumblebee, Prowl, and Bulkhead into the stasis pod. 

Ratchet did not look back but yelled at Optimus to get in the pod, that he’ll take care of it. Optimus shook his helm, saying that he is staying with Ratchet, saying that they should look for a secluded area with no life. Ratchet scuffed but did went towards a more green looking area then grays and other colors, as more and more tall green things showed itself, Ratchet let go of the controls, letting The Skydrop’s nose dive into the tall and short green things. Before impact happened Optimus and Ratchet ran to get into the stasis pod, just in time as the ship crashed, tearing into the Trees, bushes, grass and the soil. And there The Skydrop and its passengers stayed for quite a while.  
_____________________

Emery could not go anywhere, ever since their leg amputation; as it had gotten crushed beyond repair by the junkyard of cars in their backyard,their parents have been quite overprotective of them to the point it was suffocating. Emery was pulled out of school; “It’s not safe to go to school anymore, what if the kids took your leg!?” Instead doing it online, and if Emery wanted to go outside one of their parents had to be outside with them. The thing was that incident happened three years ago, when they were 13, they’re 16 now but still their parents' overprotectiveness did not let up. 

Now after three years of non stop babying, both of Emery’s parents were out of town. Both headed over to Detroit with a truck load of spare medel from the junkyard to talk to someone named Professor Sumdac who was looking for some medals for another one of his robot projects. The good thing about this was Detroit was two hours and ten minutes away from Emery's small town of Camden Township. Which meant Emery had the house all to themself. Using the new found freedom Emery walked outside, making sure their false leg was secure on the nub of their leg once before, then took off running into the woods.

Running deeper and deeper into the woods Emery felt like a kid once again, only this time with parents much less protective. Using the five to six hours of free time to their full advantage Emery climbed trees, played imaginary games; The forest is full of fairies, and one is trying to wed me, but can’t at the same time for it is forbidden. Emery also took pictures of everything, capturing the forest in it’s beautiful state as the sun fell lower and lower for dusk to come. Five hours later Emery sat on a branch scrolling through the many pictures of the forest, deleting the ones that didn’t grab the light just as much as another picture did. 

That’s when Emery saw it, something that made them take a double take. Right there in the background, it looked like a medal. But how can any kind of medals be all the way out in the forest? Emery knew the forest like the back of their hand, so Emery instantly sped walked over to that one area. 

And there it was, It was covered in vines, moss, dead leaves from the coming fall. Walking over to it Emery removed some of the moss; putting it on the ground instead, and just looked at its color. Tan, it also had a bit of green, most definitely from the moss and vines growing on it. As Emery walked around whatever this was they came to the conclusion that this must be a spaceship, a really big spaceship. Of course Emery started to look for the entrance to the spaceship. Removing some of the vines came to the great discovery of a crack, large enough for something a 24 or 30 feet something to walk through. 

Breathing in and out Emery took a step forward, and then another, and then another, till they were all the ways in. Emery opened their eyes, when had they closed them? Not important. Emery took the liberty of looking around, finding what they had walked into to be full of boxes. ‘Strange’ Emery thought to themselves as they continued to look around. Too engrossed with what they were seeing; seeing that it could be a Storage room for something, Emery failed to see that they had walked into something pink, and not knowing it would likely stain their shoes. 

As Emery continued to walk into the hallway they failed to realize that they had activated the intruder alert system. Alerting whoever's this spaceship belonged too that they were inside. As a shadow came over Emery, they panicked as would anyone, but then the more logical side of them said that there should be no way a shadow that big should be inside this spaceship. 

Slowly turning around Emery came face to,,, well with a red, blue leg. Emery ever so slowly looked up at the owner of the leg, coming to the conclusion that yes this was a giant 22 foot metal robot staring back at them, and no they were not hallucinating; they checked by pinching themselves. Now their flight or fight response kicked in, and the only logical reaction to seeing a giant 22 foot robot was to scream and try to run, what Emery failed to release was their leg was not on properly after the five hours of being in the forest; the leg came off and Emery’s face planted onto the cold floor.

Emery feeling humiliated let themselves lay on the cold floor, hoping that the Giant robot would go away, but whatever god they ask for help did not in fact help them as they felt themselves being picked up by the back of their shirt. Now face to face with the giant robot Emery tried to stay still, not wanting the robot to think they were food. But surprisingly the robot spoke to them in a very concerned voice.

“Are you ok?” Emery caught off guard, stared at the robot. One; did this robot just speak to them? Two; did this robot really ask if they were ok? “I-I-I, I’m ok,,, I guess,,, Umm who are you?” Emery wished that they could be like a turtle and hide in a shell, but no they were human and so could not do such a thing. The Robot’s eyes cycled once, twice, before saying “I am Optimus Prime,,, who are you? And are you ok, your leg?” Optimus Prime is quite an odd name for a robot, but then again they heard weirder names from Professor Sumdac.

“I’m Emery,,, Emery Rage, and my leg,,, It’s nothing really,,, Can I be put down please?” Optimus Prime nodded at them, settling them down gently near their discarded leg. Emery was thankful for that and made quick work of putting their leg back on. Once it was back on they got up quickly, and watched as Optimus Prime walked away. Emery checked the time on their phone, and saw that they still had about an hour at most of time left before they had to go back home. So with time to spare they followed Optimus Prime to wherever he was going.  
___________________

Optimus walked back towards his team, after hearing the intruder alarm going off he of course went to go and see what it was, he was thinking it could be Megatron again, but instead it was a small organic.He apparently scared the organic so much that it’s leg popped off, he feels bad that he did that, but became intrigued when the organic had slip the leg right back on like nothing ever happened. 

Back with his team Optimus asked Ratchet how long they were in stasis for, Ratchet scuffed before saying that they were in stasis for 40 stellar cycles, that of course was not really a big deal to them, but again 40 stellar cycles passed right from under them. Ratchet walked by Optimus grumbling that he was going to check and see if anything was damaged by the fall.

Optimus nodded to his friend before feeling something climb on him. Looked down he saw it was Emery Rage crawling up his leg. Optimus ex-vented a small bit, what even was this Organic doing, they will get hurt, or their leg will fall off again. Optimus, not going to let that happen, picked up Emery Rage. Optimus placed them on his shoulder, they held on tightly to his helm, but he did not mind.

At that moment the other three walked in. Bumblebee stretched his arms, Bulkhead yawning, and Prowl, well Prowl had his arms crossed staying silent as ever. All of them stopped immediately as they caught sight of Emery Rage on Optimus’s shoulder. Bumblebee beeped happily, and curiously [ What is that?] Bulkhead joined in “It looks kind of funny” he waved to Emery Rage, who waved back.

“Their designation is Emery Rage” Optimus introduced, to which Emery Rage injected “Emery, Emery is just fine, you don’t need to say my last name as well” Optimus and the rest did not know what a last name was but they will go along with calling them Emery if they so desired. 

It became quiet, umberablely quiet, so Emery started on the big question they have wanted to ask Optimus Prime.“So what are you all, you are all robotic, but you are so sentient!” Prowl frowned, and scuffed “Robots? We are Cybertronians, not robotics” Prowl seemed so angry by that sentiment that he walked out fuming, his optics dimmed dangerously, sure it was an insult to call a Cybertronian a robot, but when an organic did not know that, they got a small pass.

Optimus looked at Emery, his signature disappointed dad face came upon his faceplate “Emery, I know you don’t know what we are yet, but calling us robots. Is an insult” Emery now looked mortified, putting their servo? On their faceplates? “Oh my, I did,,, I didn’t mean to” Bumblebee piped up [Don’t worry Emery, you did not know]. Emery blinked at the beeps coming from this small ro- uhg what should they call them now that they are not robots.  
“I’m sorry, but I did not understand you? And what should I call you now? Since saying robots is like a slur” Bulkhead piped up happily “Oh You can call us Cybertronians. Or you can call us by our designations, I’m Bulkhead, this is Bumblebee, the one that just walked out was Prowl, and we have a medic named Ratchet,, and that’s all of us” Emery nodded at Bulkhead and then Bumblebee. 

At that exact moment in time Emery’s pack pocket vibrated, they took out their phone before gasping loudly “Oh no!” Emery immediately tried to crawl down Optimus Optimus helped them down, and watched as they ran away. Curious Optimus walked with them, following them. Ratchet was looking at the hole in the wall as Emery ran by followed by Optimus who shrugged at a confused Ratchet.

Emery continued to run back home, Optimus followed behind quite quickly. As they got to the end of the forest Optimus stopped, but Emery kept going, running all the way towards the house, whose back and side yard was overturned with what looked like grounders in their alt mode to Optimus. 

But knowing where ever they were, these alt modes were not sentient like he or his team. But since they did look like alt modes this place would be a perfect place to scan for new alt modes to blend it more. Optimus was about to walk back towards The Skydrop when Emery called his designation, Optimus looked back at Emery who waved him goodbye before going in. Optimus Ex-vented but waved back at Emery, before walking back to The Skydrop.

As Optimus came back to the ship, he could see Ratchet was growling in a bit of frustration. “You ok their Ratchet?” Ratchet gained enough self control of himself to say that they needed much more material to board up the hole. Optimus wanted to help the medic out so he told him about the junkyard with metal that could help with the boarding up, as well find the perfect way to blend into this new environment without scaring any of the organics. 

Optimus waited a couple of more Joorns; more or less waiting for Prowl to come back, which he did much calmer. Before telling the rest of the crew about this new discovery. Everyone had agreed that they would go looking at these new alt modes when the night cycle came. 

More joors passed and the planet arrived on it’s dark cycle, a bit early then what they were used to for a day to night cycle, but again this was not Cybertron. Optimus and his team walked out of The Skydrop and oddly the Matrix was whispering to him, they were loud like they wanted to tell him something but nothing was coherent at all. 

They followed Optimus over to where the junkyard was, the lights in the house were all off but they still tried to be careful walking over to it. As Optimus showed them the junkyard, his optics spotted a truck, one that fits his model quite well in the front yard. It was red and blue just like him, but he would look through the junk first, just to see if he liked something better.

As Optimus walked through the junkyard, he did not see anything that caught his optics, but his team had picked their new alt modes, Bumblebee found a really cool speed car,so he scanned that, then transformed, then returned to bot mode, his new Alt mode gave him door wings. Prowl choosed a motorcycle, Bulkhead a very heavy looking car, and lastly Ratchet who found an ambulance. As they started to walk back towards The Skydrop Optimus stopped, scanned the truck, then walked with his team towards their ship.

As Optimus powered down for that night cycle his processor came back to that night 40 stellar cycles ago, what happened to Megatron, did he fall somewhere near? Was the Allspark safe, did he use the Allspark to save himself. Optimus fell into recharge thinking and wondering what was the fate that had befell Megatron on that solar cycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end, happy to know that you stuck around to read my unedited piece of work,  
> If you have any questions regarding Transformers Oblivion, or just want to look at my art don't be shy to go on my Tumblr  
> (https://yayadrawsthingz.tumblr.com/ ) 
> 
> Have a good day or night, and remember not to stay up so late


	3. S1Ep2:We’re not on the Nemisis any more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron awakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a shorter chapter, I can't really promise to write long chapters every time, but I still hope that you enjoy it. Oh I also re-edit chapter 2 please go and re-read that if you have not

Sari has always been told to not go into her fathers lab, no matter what. It was his space where he kept all of his most dangerous experiments. Sari being the good little daughter that she was, followed the rule to a T, but this day she had to disobey her father. Something was calling for her inside his lab, she would have ignored it if it was not so persistent. It was like something in the back of her head that was begging her to follow it, and she could no longer resist it. 

Sari has always known that she was different, she was not like other kids her age, sure it could be because her father kept her at his tower, the Sumdac tower for her entire life, not really interacting with anyone but robots. Robots that she could somehow understand quite well when they went to communicate with themselves using binary. 

So Sari waited for her father to leave on another one of his business trips, this one was to get some spare metal parts from a couple about two hours away. So that meant Sari had Sumdac tower all to herself. Getting away from her tutor bot; which wasn’t hard at all, just had to confuse it with the ‘what’s zero divided by zero’ routine and watch as it shorts outs and reboots, giving Sari the perfect amount of time to run towards the elevator, call it, get in, and get to the floor her father’s lab was on.

Once Sari got out of the elevator, she found the door was already opened for her, which was weird because her father always made sure that that door was locked when he went away. But whatever was calling out throughout the entire week called out to her once again. Putting on a brave face Sari walked in, with a bit of caution of course.

As Sari continued forwarded into her fathers lab, she was thinking that she would see some messed up stuff, but as far as she could see, she would only see her dad’s big computers, and a lot of wires. But as she walked further in she was not prepared to see a giant robot on top of a pedestal, with wires coming from its frame, some hooking up to the computer. It’s head, chest, and two arms that dipped in such a way to look like a couch, had quite a few chunks of metal missing. 

Sari stared up at the robot, it’s eyes dark, and a bit of dust rested on its spiked shoulders. From the looks of it Sari could see that this robot has not been on for a long time, but why was it dangerous, if anything this robot was really cool. But before she could get a much more closer look the thing called for her once again. With a small huff she followed the pull. When it became silent she came upon a tarp covering something. 

Skeptical Sari looked left and then right, making sure none of her dad’s robots would look in his lab and see her before she pulled off the cover to look upon- a box. 

Not thinking it was the thing that called for her, Sari was about to walk away when the box opened on it’s own, inside was a light blue cube that looked like a D20 from that RPG game she kept seeing around the internet. Then the unexpected happened; light engulfed Sari, and it continued to glow brighter every minute. 

Sari could feel something shifting inside of her, adding something that felt like armor, it did not last long though; as she was interrupted by the tutor bot calling her designation,,- wait no name. Sari moved to get out of the light, and surprisingly it was easy to do so. The light did not hold her as tightly as she thought it would. 

As Sari speed-walked away, she one; did not see her key being turned into something else. And two she did not see the last of the light striking the robot in the chest before going back inside the box, closing itself once again.

______________________________

Megatron awoken as the lab door closed, his body was tired, but his processor was not. It was on high alert, his HUB continued to pop up error messages about burning metal, and protoform. Megatron knew that was not to be true, his body did not feel like it was burning up, now that he’s thinking about it why was he falling at such a great height? It hit all at once a few minutes later.

He was on the ship that had the Allspark, he bumped into his ex, who he thought was offline. He tried to calm Orion down, and then, something started to attack the ship. It was all coming back to him now. 

Now That he’s thinking about it the Allspark did save him from being totally offline, even when it was quite far from him. The Allspark kept him alive long enough for an organic to get to him and somewhat save him. Megatron remembers going into stasis lock, but for how long was he in it. 

Megatron would have to think about this later, right now he was online, he was awake, and he would have to talk to that Organic that saved him, thank him of course, before asking some questions. Stretched his arms above his helm, he bent back a tiny bit to get his back struts to feel normal again. 

After rubbing his optics to get the stasis from them, Megatron looked around the lab, all he could see were wires, and a lot of tarps covering things. Groaning that he could not see the organic that saved him, he would just have to wait for it to get back. Now Megatron truly looked over himself, seeing not a lot of scratches, or dents, but there were some missing armor. And he’s missing his entire torso. ‘Well at least I’m still online’ Megatron thought to himself as he looked back to the giant computers.

With a heavy ex-vent Megatron optics moved to the weirs once more, following them to the ceiling, then coming back to the computer, that’s when he saw that some were coming back to him, mostly to his helm. Blinking at what this could mean, Megatron offline his optics and let his thoughts clear from his processor, until only one word came to him. ‘Online’. When he online his optics he was surprised the computer was online, and was waiting for him to type something in a small box. 

“Now I can get some answers” Megatron said out loud to himself as he went to the small box in the middle, it looked like a pass code like a data-pad would have. Shaking his helm he offlined his optics once again, and thought of a word, maybe this organic would be stupid and just have his computer password as ‘Password’. When he onlined his optics he saw that the password did not go through. 

‘So the organic who saved my life is not stupid, keeping its files well secured under a lock that would be quite hard to crack on my own’. Megatron through before closing his optics again, turned off the computer, but continued to keep his optics closed, hopefully when he onlines them once again the organic that saved him would be there, and he could talk to it, after Primus knows how long.

____________________

Megatron online his optics to the sound of the door opening, he heard the sounds of small pedals walking in, and was surprised at what this organic looked older than the young organic he remembered saving him. ‘Strange, do organics age quickly then us?’ Megatron thought as he waited for the organic to look up upon him, and either freak out that he was online, or stay still in shock. The organic seemed to have not seen him awake, it did not look at him as it walked over to the computer, online it, and typed in the correct password. The organic then went into another window, typed something in, and what popped up looked like holovids posters, except they had other organics in them or just words to convey the atmosphere of what the holovid could be about.  
Megatron waited patiently for the organic to turn around, sensing that it was being watched, but no such thing happened as the organic continued to scroll through the numerous holovids available. Not wanting to scare the organic, but also wanting to get its attention Megatron leaned forward, and with a feather like touch tapped the organic on the shoulder guard, pulling away immediately as the organic jumped about three feet in the air, before turning around to look fearfully up at Megatron’s chasses. 

Megatron gave a small ex-vent to bring the organic optics up to his own. When the organic finally was in a way optic to optic with him, Megatron gave a small polite smile, not wanting it to flee from him before they had their small chat. “I mean you no harm organic, I merely wish to thank you for saving my life.” 

The organic mouthguard hung open wide in astonishment as it looked over Megatron , with the optics of a hungry scholar wanting to know more about what he had just discovered. Trust Megatron when he says he’s seen that facial fetcher multiple times, he has seen that look upon Shockwave more times then he would have liked. “You’re-You’re-You’re awake, but how, why now? No that does not matter, what are you? Who are you? Where did you come from?” The Organic said before starting to mumble to itself, himself, this organic must be a him. 

Then again Megatron does not want to go throwing around genders just because of voice. Then again, maybe these organics work just like Cybertron’s gender system and that is going off of frame type. Now having a closer look the organic seemed male as well. And again Megatron does not want to throw around what gender it is, he has some mechs that have femm frames, and some femms that have mech frames, so he will not miss-gender it.

As the organic continued to mumble to itself, Megatron found his spark tightened in sorrow and longing. This organic made him think of his Orion, his Orion who he thought was dead, but is in fact alive. Was Orion still alive now? Did his ship survive the fall, and if it did where was it? Megatron decided to not think about that right now, right now he will tell the organic all it wants to know about him, well not all of it, just the parts of him he feel will gain the organics trust quicker. Hopefully the Organic will be willing to help him find that ship, find his Orion. 

He put his servo infront of the organic to make it stop talking and look up at him. Once Megatron saw that he indeed had the organics attention he started “My designation is Megatron of Kaon, little organic. I am from the planet Cybertron, quite a long ways away from this planet. Now please tell me who you are?”  
“My name is Isaac Sumdac-” The organic begin “-I am a human. And you are on the planet called Earth. Oh my this is quite a discovery, and alien robot-” Isaac did not see Megatron flinch when he said robot “-I am so lucky to have found you, you have made my life so better, and I thank you for that Megatron. My robot empire would not have been made if it was not for you. And your amazing nanites” Megatron was so grateful that he did not have his lower half, just the thought of an organic, even if it was the organic; Isaac Sumdac who saved him, but seeing that part of him, and poking around, trying to see how it worked, no thank you.

To get over his sudden thought of what if, and not trusting his voice box to not short out as he tried to talk to Isaac Sumdac he just continued to smile at him and nodded. When Isaac was done speaking Megatron ex-vented “I,,- I again must thank you for saving my life, I would be a goner if it was not for your quick thinking Isaac Sumdac. Now I must ask you a question, how long have I been here?” He said tilting his head to the side just a small bit.

“Oh just call me Isaac Megatro, now I have had you in my lab for forty years now. Quite crazy to think I have had you for that long.” Megatron did not know what years were, but forty seemed like a lot. Megatron checked his HUB to see if years would translate into cybertronian, but it seemed like it did not, His Hub only pulled up error messages; It was broken. It would seem that Megatron would just have to learn what some things mean by context clues. “Hm I see,,, say you have not seen a ship fall anywhere, possibly forty years ago?” Megatron said hopeful, but lost his hope when Isaac shook his helm.

“I’m so sorry my friend, but I’m afraid that I did not see such a thing falling.” Megatron balled his servos, Isaac saw that, and continued with caution “ Are you asking because you had someone on a ship with you?” Megatron nodded and told a small white lie “Yes, Me and my ship mates were hit by some other ships blasters, we used the space bridge to get out of there as quickly as we could. Your gravity caught hold of my ship, and pulled us down. Some stray packaging got flung around, hitting the airlock button, sending me and something quite precious to my species out. . I am worried about my crew dearly, one in particular, but I can not go back to them until I find our artifact, and possibly some new legs.” Megatron hugged himself, trying not to remember the hatred in Orion's optics.

Isaac seemed to have taken it as the truth, as he looked at him somberly “I am so sorry to hear that Megatron, I would think that your crew could have possibly survived the impact.” Isaac paused for a bit before continuing “ If you wish I can help you look for them, and your artifact. I can also rebuild your legs if you so wish.” Isaac did not give Megatron the time to speak before immediately continuing  
“In the meantime you can look at the internet if you want to pass the time, I know how tiresome I can be when I talk for hours on end, so I will spare you from that. My password is on the monitor” Isaac points to it before opening a small data-pad, hit buttons before walking away. Megatron only nodded at him, he’d possibly only use it when Isaac is gone from his lab. “I Thank you for your hospitality Isaac,” Megatron said once Isaac was done speaking into it, making Isaac smile big.

“No worries Megatron,I will help you to get back to your friends. It may take a while, but I will help you” Isaac said happily. Megatron only smiled at this before looking back at the computers “You were going to be watching something Isaac, do you mind if I join you?” Isaac nodded, what looked to be coolant fall from it’s optic, before turning towards the computer “Of course, what would you like to watch?” 

Megatron knew it would be a while before he got out of here, but no matter how long it takes, Megatron will find the Allspark, then go to and find Orion. He will show Orion just how good he had become over the three million stellar cycles by giving him back the Allspark. Possibly he could call his team to come to Earth and look with him, closing his optics once again he concentrated on trying to send a message to the Nemisis, but it felt blocked, not like he was unable to get inside, but it felt like it was too far away.

With a heavy ex-vent Megatron onlined his optics just in time for Isaac to pick a holovid. “I do hope you like it Megatron, it is one of my favorites” Isaac said bringing a chair over to sit in. Megatron did not care if he would like it or not, as long as he can get his mind to clear off the nagging thoughts, and only think of the positive, he will be fine ‘I’m coming Orion, My spark, I will find you, hold you in my arms once again, no matter how long it takes, I will find you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaac: Oh my the alian robot I found forty years ago is awake, I am so happy to finally be able to talk to it.  
> Megatron: Is my Orion safe!!


	4. S1Ep3: Three is a blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Prime adopts more children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say, that thank you for reading, and I will also thank you for being so patient as I write antagonizing slow.

Emery’s fingers hovered over their best friend's contacts; Paxten their transgender best friend since diapers. Should they tell him about yesterday? About what they had found? Paxten may call them crazy, laughing it off like a silly joke, but at the same time this was Paxten, the same Paxten that went looking for Mothman and Bigfoot. If Emery called saying that they found five mechanical machines that could talk and think like them, it may just get Paxten to rush over to their house demanding to see them. 

With the last bit of will that Emery had, they hit the call button and waited for Paxten to pick up. It rang once, twice, a third time before being picked up. “This is agent Volun speaking, how may I help you?” Came the high pitch voice of Emery’s longest and only friend “This is agent Rage speaking, I got a hot tip for you.” Emery found it funny that they did this, They used this type of talking mostly for fun, that and Paxten’s dad was an FBI agent, Since his dad did it all the time. It would only be fair if they got to do it as well.

“Spill the tea agent Rage, I’m all ears.” Emery made sure that their parents were out of the room; catching them in the kitchen cooking out of the corner of their eye, before telling Paxten everything. Once Emery stopped, taking a big breath in and out, they waited for Paxten to say something, a second or two went by before the sound of utter screaming joy filled the void “You are telling me you met actual aliens, Mechanical aliens from outer space, and you did not think to bring me along with you!?” 

Emery chuckled “ Look I’ll bring you along the next time my parents go out of town for that long, which I don’t know when the next time that will be” Emery let out a small sigh. “You know I can come over right, I can say that I can watch you so your parents can go on a date night or something” Emery rolled their eyes, Paxten would be lucky if their parents allowed Paxten to ‘babysit’ them despite both being sixteen years of age “You know how my parents are Pax, you are good company, but they don’t want to let us out of their sites in case you do something dangerous, and I follow.” Emery heard the shifting of covers on the other end. 

Emery does not blame Paxten for the incident, it really was not his fault that they got hurt. Three years ago both were climbing over the discarded metal, stacked cars, motorcycles, plans, you name it they probably have the scrap for it. One staked looked like it was going to go down, both did not realize it at the time, they just ran, jumped, slid under things, having the time of their lives. Emery had just put themselves into a sliding motion to follow Paxten, who had slid under the unstable stack not that long ago. Emery had only one leg under it before it collapsed,shattering their leg. It was the most painful thing Emery had ever discovered. Paxten ran for help, leaving Emery to cry and try and fail to get the multiple cars off their shattered leg. 

Blinking the tears from their eyes Emery said “I can get you over here the next time my parents go out ok?” Emery waited, for five seconds before they got a response “Ok, ya we can do that, and Em-” Emery cut them off knowing that was about to be said “I do not want to hear it, it was not your fault, so stop thinking that it was. It was also three years ago! I learned to live with my prosthetic foot, I don’t need to be pampered all the time, I'm sixteen, I should be finding a job, wondering when I will get my drivers licence, wondering what college I’m going to go. I should not have to be worrying what my parents think about my life choices!”

The silence went on for too long, so long in fact that Emery thought Paxten had hung up on them, but then “You going to tell your parents that?” 

“What?” Emery was dumbfounded; what could she possibly want to tell her parents about? “ What you just told me, about how you should not be worried about what they think, you should tell them that Emery, they'll understand” Emery shook their head “No, I am not doing that, you know how heart broken my parents would be if I told them how I really felt!?” Emery only got a sigh from the other end. “Ok It was just a suggestion, but sooner or later you have to tell them, or you’re just going to end up living in your parents basement for the rest of your life” 

Emery wanted to laugh loudly, they were about to say something else when her mom walked in. Emery’s mom was a tall, muscle built African woman, with pretty braided black hair, Amber eyes, and the kindest smile you’ll ever lay your eyes on. Emery pulled the phone away from their ear before saying “Yes Ma?” Emery’s Mother; Monifa bent down, kissing Emery’s forehead before saying “Your Fa and I have another run to do with Sumdac, We’ll be back in five hours, Lunch is already on the table if you are hungry” Emery watched as their mother went to go and grab her light jacket before walking to the door.

Emery’s father, a middle aged mixed man, He had ginger hair, green eyes, but he was short when compared to their mother, though what he lacked in size he made it up in strength. He walked by Emery, giving their hair a ruffle before putting on his own light jacket. “You know the rules sport” Emery’s father; Travin said, to which Emery nodded. “Although, If you want to call Paxten, and have him come over you can, but if he does, I want a picture of you two every hour, you got that?” Monifa stated hesitantly.

Emery’s eyes lit up at such wonderful news “Really!” Monifa nodded to this, keeping a hold on her husband's arm to keep him from walking over to Emery, saying they have to go with them. “We’ll be back in five hours” was her last goodbye before forcefully walking her husband out of the door and into the truck. 

Emery put the phone right back on their ear “COME OVER!” They heard the shifting of sheets before hearing a “You serious?” 

“Yes i’m serious, get your butt over here, my parents are going to meet up with Sumdac again!

“Alright I’ll be over in ten”

“Bye”

“Bye” Emery hung up first, then watched as their parents' truck moved out of the driveway before going back onto their phone to watch WeWatch videos. 

Emery met Paxten outside the house, Paxten was a tall, skinny Asian, with black hair, and deep brown eyes that looked almost black. His clothing consisted of baggy pants, a white t-shirt, and just a purple blue jacket. Emery could tell that Paxten was really excited just by the way he moved, mostly fidgeting with his fingers. “Come on, they’re this way” Emery spoke, pulling Paxten out of his daze before walking with them deep into the forest. As the walk continued Paxten finally started to ask questions, and to the best of their ability Emery answered them

“Do they have names?”

“Of course they do, Theirs Optimus Prime the leader, Ratchet the medic, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Prowl, who gets a bit angry if you call them a robot, so I would refrain from calling them as such”

“How tall are they?”

“Umm I don’t really know, but Bulkhead and Optimus are like around, maybe twenty four feet tall, Ratchet is like twenty feet, Prowl eighteen or nineteen feet, and Bumblebee is probably sixteen feet”

Emery looked over at Paxten when they did not get another question from them only to see his mouth agape, staring at them. “What?”

“What, WHAT! You didn’t tell me that they were that giant!” Paxten threw up his arms, Emery continued to look confused saying “what do you think their height would have been if I never told you?”

“ Like ten or thirteen feet at the tallest” Emery had to stair at Paxten to get over how bewildered they felt “I said that they were from outer space, don’t you think they might be tall?”

“Well yes, but not that tall!”

Emery had to keep them self from laughing at their friends' faces, but they did try and put themselves in Paxten shoes, most of the crypts that people claim to be real, are around ten or thirteen feet, so they could not blame Paxten for thinking in such a way. “Well you are in luck my friend we are almost on their ship, you can ask them a few questions that I don’t know myself” Emery told Paxten as they came upon the ship.

As the ship got bigger Emery could see that Ratchet was working on the hole in the supply room with Bulkhead. Emery excitedly called out to them making both turn their heads. Bulkhead was the first to smile upon recognizing Emery, he knelt down, holding out his hand for Emery and Paxten to climb on. Pulling a starry eyed Paxten, both got onto Bulkhead's hand. When they were secure, Bulkhead got back up,patted Emery’s head. “How are you doing Emery, and Emery’s friend?” Bulkhead’s eyes looked towards Paxten before going back to look at Emery.

“This is my best friend Paxten, Paxten this is Bulkhead, and Ratchet” Emery pointed to both, getting a nod from Bulkhead and scuff from Ratchet. “Oh where are the others?” Emery looked into the hole wondering if Optimus, or Prowl were in there. “Optimus and Prowl are working on fixing the Ships engines, Bumblebee went to take his alt mode for a drive” Ratchet answered not stopping the mending the hole. Now that Ratchet said that Emery could see that both Ratchet and Bulkhead looked different, more like what you would see driving around on the roads. 

“Oh I see” Emery did not want to comment on their new look, not wanting to upset them if such a comment would be taken with offence “You guys want any help fixing your ship, I know a thing or two about welding and weirs?” Emery said hopefully, but Ratchet only shook his head “No we are good here kid,tools a bit big for your small servos” He said finally looking at them, thinking, before continuing “Maybe you two can go and help Optimus and Prowl, Bulkhead, show them were the control room is” 

Ratchet went back to welding, Bulkhead nodded before he walked around the ship. Came upon an open door, possibly the airlock door. It was tall enough for Bulkhead to walk through, though he did have to go in a bit of a sideways angle. As Bulkhead maneuvered his way around boxes, Emery could see that the supply room looked a lot cleaner than the last time they were in there, Emery wonders if they even need sleep, and if they eat as well, what do they eat? 

Bulkhead did not walk for that long, they came upon the control room pretty quickly. Both Prowl and Optimus were working on the control panel, Optimus taking the right side while Prowl took the left. Optimus was the first to look up when Bulkhead walked in. “Bulkhead, do you or Ratchet need help?” To that Bulkhead shook his head “Nope but I am dropping off some kids that want to help out.” He said placing Emery and Paxten down on the captain's chair. Optimus gave a small nod, whom Bulkhead gave one back before walking away to help Ratchet again. 

Emery looked up at the tall red and blue truck; Optimus now looking like her own parents' truck, and smiled. Before saying “It’s nice to see both of you again, and Prowl.” Emery’s eyes landed on the quiet motorcycle “I am so sorry about yesterday, I did not know that it was an offence to call you that, I will do better next time.” Emery waited patiently for Prowl to say something, or to at least acknowledge their sorry. 

Prowl let out what seemed to be an engine powering up and then powering off before saying “It is fine Emery, you did not know,,, and I will say that I am sorry for walking out on you.” He said, to which Emery smiled at him as well. Prowl’s eyes then caught Paxten’s bewildered one’s. Optimus now sees that they have another visitor, covering his mouth with a fist, but Emery knew he was trying not to laugh “It seems we have another friend in our midst.”

Optimus and Prowl both got off the floor, Optimus making sure there was no oil on himself as he walked over to the two teens “Greetings, My designation is Optimus Prime, and you are?” Emery looked over at Paxten waiting for him to say his name, but they could see that Paxten was just stunned. So Emery spoke for him “This is my best friend Paxten, You can trust him.”

Optimus nodded at Emery before directing his attention back onto Paxten “It is nice to meet a friend of Emery, I do hope my team gave you a warm welcome.” As Optimus talked his eyes drifted to Emery’s, his hand twitched as if he wanted to reach out but did not. After about a minute with no response Prowl said while bending down to be eye level with the two. “Is your friend alright Emery?”

Emery just nodded their head “Oh ya he’s fine, he’s just processing what he’s seeing” Paxten being Emery’s best friend since diapers, they know a thing or two about what type of looks Paxten will display, and how long it will take him to get out of his head.“ You see he’s really big on the paranormal, outer space, and legends. So when I said I’ve made friends with some, he wanted to come along, so I let him” 

“That is good, It is nice to see that Emery is in a trusted friends servo” Optimus bent down to their level as well, and well Emery couldn’t help themselves, so they climbed upon Optimus shoulder. Emery did not know what it was about Optimus Prime, but they felt powerful, and safe when they were upon Optimus shoulder. Optimus did not seem to care, in fact he seemed happy that Emery chose to sit on his shoulder. 

At this point Paxten found his voice “Oh my gosh, you really are real, and not a figment of my imagination, please I must know everything about you, what you are called, where you came from, what you are doing here-, You aren't going to try and take over the world are you?” He sheepishly said, putting his hands in his coat pocket.

“No We will not be taking over your world Paxten, we merely crashed landed here about forty stellar cycles ago.” Optimus said with a distant look on his face. “Oh, Ok cool.” was Paxten’s only remark on that “Anyways, can you, if you are willing to tell us. What are you, and where did you come from?” For this it was Prowl who spoke up. “We are Cybertronians, and our home is called Cybertron, anything else you want to know?” When Paxten did not speak up right away Prowl got back down on his back, and went back to work on the ship’s controls. 

Optimus let out a small sigh “Excuse Prowl he’s been, going through a few things.” Emery’s impulse control took over, blurting out “Why is that?” Making Optimus flinched as Prowl sat back up, looked over at them “ You want to know why, We’ve been here for forty sellar cycles, and not one bot has tried to figure out where we’ve been, not one! Kind Of makes you think if being born an Autobot is a blessing or a curse.” 

When no one said anything Prowl looked at Optimus “Well, aren't you going to detain me for vocalizing such a thing!” But Optimus just looked at him with sad, all knowing eyes, it felt like it was piercing into Prowl's heart. “Prowl,” Optimus began in a soft tone, “We’ve been over this. Our ship’s communicator, and tracking had shut down when the Nemesis fired at us. Our own com links can’t reach Cybertron from where we are, but I am sure Bots have been looking for us, and still are.” Optimus hesitated before continuing, choosing his next words wisely “Prowl I know you are worried about your spouse-to-be, but I know that he would be working just as hard to find where you are, you can not give up to that hope, you must not get angry about what things could be.” 

Everyone in the room sat in silence, it was like Optimus put a spell upon everyone, to make them listen to his words. But as quickly as the spell-like words were all said and done, Prowl let out a deep exhale. “I’m just, I’m just worried, what if he?” Prowl said in a silent plea. Optimus bent down, pulling Prowl off the ground, pulling him into a tight hug, without thinking Prowl returned the hug. 

Emery looked down at where Paxten last was, only to see that he was climbing up Prowl’s arm, once he got to his shoulder, he tried to hug Prowl as best as he could. When Prowl pulled away from Optimus, he let a shaky exhale leave him before his arm then reached up, lightly patting Paxten’s head. “Sorry, you had to see me like that.” Prowl said, a bit embarrassed to have acted in such a way to the new companions. “It’s ok, sometimes People need to talk about things that bother them.” Emery said, getting a light chuckle from the motorcycle. 

“I do not know what it is about you organics, but you’ve somehow made everybot on this ship spark melt with your presence.” Prowl put a hand on his hip, the other one making sure Paxten was sitting securely on his shoulder. “What can I say I’m irresistible.” Paxten said smugly, getting a light snort to come from Emery. “Oh please, the only thing that can’t resist you are cats” Emery jokingly said, Paxten stuck out his tongue. “Ya well.Nobody can come near you because you are just too fragile.” 

“I am not fragile!”

“I would believe your leg would say otherwise.” Optimus butted in before an argument could flourish. “Op has a point there Emery, Your leg can fall off if it’s not strapped on tight enough” Paxten grinned, happy that Optimus was on his side. Before Emery could even try and come up with an insult the sound of running, metal hitting metal came by, but didn’t come to the Control room, instead the running to the right, followed by more running. 

Optimus and Prowl exchanged glances before walking out of the control room, and walking into what seems to be like a medical bay. Inside were Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee, they were all standing around something. “Ratchet? what’s going on here?” Upon hearing his name Ratchet looked at the two other bots, before saying “Bumblebee here brought home another organic. Sorry human, he says that it was running away from other humans, who were shouting and throwing things at it, then it ran into his back seat, passing out when the others lost interest.” 

Bumblebee beeped in agreement, moving aside so that the two bots and two humans could see the other human in question. The human looked female to what Emery could see, her green hair was half shaved, and her clothing was two tank-tops, what looked to be two pants, no jacket, and no shoes. Emery and Paxten both swore that they’ve seen her before, but were? “Bumblebee I must say that you were right to bring this, human you, said out of danger, but what if it wakes up and sees us, how do you think it would react?”

Bumblebee thought for a moment before his door wings moved down, he beeped a few times, looked at the unconscious girl before looking back at Optimus beeping again. “I understand your concern Bumblebee, but we can not house any organics. We do not have the proper way of housing one if it does awake and wishes to stay here.” Optimus' attention then turned to Emery “Are there by any chance a home that we can bring them too, one were there are multiple others like them looking for a home?” 

“You mean an orphanage, I think we have one around here, but I believe it’s an hour away.” Emery concluded, so Optimus nodded “We will bring them to the orphanage, hopefully someone worthy of parenthood can look after them with no harm.” Optimus said as he caught sight of a few bruises on her arm. That’s when Emery remembered where they saw her before “The crack house, that’s where we saw her before” Everyone looked over at Emery stunned “That’s where I saw her, we call that house the crack house because that entire family is on crack.”

“I see.” Optimus said, a bit uncomfortable now, but stopped when they all heard a grown from the girl. “Op put me down.” Emery said, patting the side of his head. Optimus did what he was told, putting Emery down on the table near the awakening girl, Prowl doing the same with Paxten. When the girl was half awake Emery came into her line of vision and said “Hi there, I’m Emery, this is Paxten, and before you look around to try and see where you are, I need to know that you are not going to scream.” 

“I-I’m not going too, I’m Amber by the way” She said before she looked around. Mouth now agape seeing the towering Cybertronians encircling them. No one made a move to do or say anything, that was until a couple of uncomfortable minutes later Bumblebee beeped at her, lowering his door wings, as well as lowering himself to their eye level. The crazy thing was Amber's eyes showed recognition, to what Emery does not know.

“You’re-you’re the car I got into. Why did you save me?” Amber listened as Bumblebee beeped some more. “I-, Thank you, for getting me away from them, I really owe you.” She said placing a hand on three of bumblebee’s fingers. “You can understand him?” Was Paxten’s reaction, getting an elbow to the gut from Emery. “He’s speaking binary.” When everyone continued to stare at her she continued “I know binary, I’ve worked with computers, coded a few myself, so I know the language that is binary.” Paxten made a silent ‘oh’, rubbing the area Emery’s elbow impacted.

“That’s all said and good, but we need to get you to that orphanage, because as you can see we aren't exactly your species” As Ratchet spoke up Amber's eyes dulled. “I can’t go back, no I refuse to go back. If I do they’ll just take me right back to the crack house, I can not stand to be in that house any longer!” She stated, hugging herself as if her life depended on it. “Then we’ll bring you to another orphanage” Bulkhead offered, to which Bumblebee beeped angrily. “No, I don’t care who you think you are, who built you, but I am not going back!I’m tired of going from house to house like a pet!” 

“Is there a home you want to go back to?” Optimus spoke up, but his words held meaning, experience. “Of course, but, I don’t think that they would want me back” Emery placed a hand on Amber's shoulder, she did not pull away. “How about this, we bring you back to the orphanage, and if they try to bring you back to the Crack house, was it, we’ll adopt you, and if you want we’ll bring you back to that family that you want to be in.” 

Amber sat there stunned before saying “Ya, ya we can do that, but, I don’t want to go back right away please.” as she said that Bumblebee looked at Optimus, with pleading eyes, going so far as to cupping his hands together, shaking them slightly. He only stopped when Optimus gave in with a small sigh “Oh alright, we can keep you here just for a bit.” Bumblebee beeped loudly, rushing up to Optimus, hugging him in a tight grip that would have toppled them over if Optimus was not prepared, but he was so in return he hugged Bumblebee back. 

“Well Amber if you don’t want to stay here, my home’s wide open,” Paxten insisted “My dad’s not home most of the time, so we have the house to ourselves.” Amber chuckled “I’ll think about the offer,” Then she looked around again, before saying “You know I don’t know how I did not scream, I mean you're talking machines for crying out loud!”

“Kindove was wondering when you were going to say something.” Emery said, patting her on the back before standing up. “Well now that we have all of that settled I need to go back to working on the ship, And If you missie are going to be staying here for a while I need you to be pulling some of your own weight, that goes for you two as well” Ratchet said pointing to the three human teenagers before walking off. “ Well, What can we do to help Op” Emery said once Ratchet was out of the room.

__________________________  
“We’ve grown way too attached to them.” Ratchet said to Optimus as the team watched as Amber, Paxten, and Emery ran into the woods, going back home. The Day was turning into dusk, some hours ago Emery’s parents called saying that they’ll be late returning home, another cargo truck had run into theirs, Emery’s parents were fine, but the same could not be said for the truck. So Emery got to stay a few hours longer with them, meaning everyone else got to stay as well. This only increased the growing bond between the bots and humans.

“Only known them for a full day, and already they have stolen my spark” Optimus said, looking over at Ratchet with a knowing smirk. Ratchet huffed “Ok I will admit I am growing, somewhat attached to the kids, but we shouldn’t be because-”

“Because once we get the ship up and running, we’ll be finding the Allspark and Megaron, and taking them back to Cybertron.” Optimus finished for Ratchet, for they had the same exact talk only that morning. “I Understand both you and Prowl are eager to return to Cybertron, but let’s, let’s just stay here for a while, maybe even figure out what our ship really is, we aren't under the watchful eye of the council” Optimus said putting a servo upon the ship. The Matrix whispers to him, he can make out only one word ‘Trapped’. Something was in this ship, and he and Ratchet will be figuring out what that thing is. 

Ratchet knew that there was a much bigger reason for Optimus wanting to stay,but he did not want to go delving into what that may be. 

So instead Ratchet pretended to process Optimus' words before ex-venting “Ok, we figure out our ship, find the Allspark and Megatron,then get back to Cybertron.” Ratchet looked up at the darkening sky, Optimus knew he was thinking about his Conjunx Drift, an ex-Decepticon turned Autobot warrior, took way to many hits one day, and ended up on Ratchet’s medical berth; when he was still a public medic. Love at first site Ratchet would always say when Drift would walk away from a flustered Ratchet. 

“Ratchet” Optimus said after a couple of minutes of silence, a grunt had him continuing “I’ve been thinking, maybe we should have a disguise, look a bit more like humans, Bee almost got caught multiple times when he was driving.” Ratchet looked at Optimus, before nodding “I’ll come up with something, maybe along the lines of a hologram.” Ratchet said getting up, him doing that reminded of another thing Optimus wanted to talk about.

“Ratchet, would it be possible to make a leg?” This confused Ratchet, so he looked down at the still sitting Prime. “Why?” Was Ratchet’s only response to such an out of place question. “I was thinking of building one for Emery, they kept complaining about how their prosthetic leg’s straps kept bothering them, and how it was such a pain to keep it tightly secure. I wanted to make them a leg, one that’s much better then their old one.”

Ratchet looked at him again in confusion. “And why do you want to do that?” Optimus shrugged “A bit of a thank you for waking us up, and,” Optimus made sure the others were not paying attention, but just in case he lowered his vocal cords. “The Matrix hums when they are around, I believe they will be important to us later on, and to what I do not know.” Ratchet let out an ex-vent. “I will help you with this Optimus, but you also need to be working on-”

“Bumblebee and Bulkheads mods I know, I already had them finished, just need to tweak a few things, it has been forty stellar cycles.” The mods in question that Ratchet was referring to are for Bumblebee and Bulkhead’s one million stellar cycle day. It’s the right of passage for most bots, the day you become an adult and can finally be a part of the rest of society. 

Each part of a bot’s life cycle is the same weather one was born or if one was made. A Bot’s alt mode would be determined at one hundred stellar cycle, at one thousand stellar cycles a bot’s mentor or parents can expect for the youngling’s power to manifest. At five thousand they can present the bot with their very own weapon; at this point in time the bot would be deemed worthy to enter the Autobot academy, and train, but this was not the time to think about Autobots, this tradition is meant for all Cybertronians. Lastly when a bot becomes an adult Cybertronian, their parents or mentor presents them with a mod that can either enhance the bot’s powers, or a mod that can coexist alongside the existing power. 

Of course not every bot born or forged into the world has powers, if this scenario happens then they just have to wait until they are five thousand stellar cycles to get their weapon. In this case their one million stellar cycle mod would be going into enhancing a part of the bot’s weapon, or be placed inside the bot as a ‘power’. The same thing happens for weapons. Not every bot can be given a weapon, mostly because the bot’s parents and or mentors can not afford to buy or make their own, that or sometimes a bot’s power is already a weapon. Thus some would say that there is no need for a weapon for they already have one. 

Because of such tradition it was up to Optimus, Prowl, and Ratchet to come up with a mod that can satisfy the powers that Bumblebee and Bulkhead have. Bumblebee has retractable electricity stingers, but they don’t do that much damage. So gathering up as much material that they’ll need to make it, they set up on making Bumblebee’s stingers that much powerful. 

Bulkhead was a little bit of a tough case, Bulkhead’s weakening balls were already powerful as it was, since the strength mostly came from Bulkhead’s swings. So they made a mod that can coexist alongside the weapon, that being Bulkhead being allowed to launch the wrecking ball’s out of his hands, and with a retractable rope that will connect to the inside of his hand. Bulkhead can recall it.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead’s one million stellar cycle is five solar cycle’s away, and in these five solar cycles, a lot of changes will happen, most being the height of the bot will stop growing, armor will also stop expanding, and other small things that Optimus does not need to be point out to him again. 

Optimus remembers when Bumblebee and Bulkhead were first brought to him, at that time it was him, Ratchet, and a very un-talkative Prowl. Both were shaking, scared out of their processors, Bumblebee’s neck covered in bandages from a recent surgery. The escorts said that Bumblebee had a virus in his voice box, so they took it out before it could spread, making them lose a worthy soldier. Optimus knew that this was not the case, but he continued to play Optimus the oblivious Prime. 

When the escorts walked away Optimus was the first to welcome them to the team, when the two did not stop shaking Optimus calmed them down, saying that everything will be fine now, using his EM field to convey his message, along with a small boost from the Matrix to make it more effective. 

Just like that they were a team of five, five unwanted bot’s, kicked from society to be almost at the lowest point of the caste system. With them Optimus can really get into character, to be Optimus Prime, the academy kicked out. Not Optimus Prime the bearer of the Matrix, and certainly not Orion Pax the warrior. He’s just Optimus when he’s around his team, and one solar cycle, one solar cycle he’ll tell them who he really is.

But this was not that solar cycle. 

Optimus was pulled from his day dream when Bumblebee poked him in the forehelm. looked up Optimus could see that Bumblebee had a smugly grinning plastered on his derma. [ Ratchet said it’s time to go back inside] Bumblebee beeped at him, his door wings fluttering up and down in silent joy. Optimus said nothing as he got up, brushing off the grass that stuck to his legs. He followed Bumblebee back inside, wishing him a good sleep cycle, before he retired to his own room. 

Laying awake upon his berth, Optimus wondered what tomorrow will bring to his team. Well he knew that answer, it was in the form of Emery, Paxten, and Amber, and well Optimus could not wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emery: I would like you all to meet another human
> 
> Bumblebee: [NO way! Me too!]


	5. S1Ep4: Televised-Static

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Sari bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so done looking at this chapter, SO I am so sorry if anything seems a bit rushed.
> 
> Also idk if any of you look at My Tumblr, and go through the tag #tfo but Here's just some small HC's for TFO That I want you all to know for this chapter and more to come. 
> 
> 1: Optic(eyes) color is like supper important to a bot's identity.
> 
> Filled optics mean you are/were apart of a wealthy family (wealthy enough to fill in their optics); that and you were a sparked sparkling. The most rare being golden brown, toxic green, and deep royal purple.  
> but again not having filled optics does not mean they were not spark made (I.E. look at Op)  
> 2: Accents are also super important to a bot's identity
> 
> the most rare accents are, in human term; German, Russian, Italian, and Wales.  
> the Most feared Decepticon Family has A German/Russian accent and Golden brown filled Optics

“Hello, is anyone in here?” Megatron onlined to a high pitched voice to his left, at first he thought it was Sumdac, but that could not be correct he had left about two jorrns ago. Something about picking up some more metal. Then he remembered the pitch the voice was spoken in, much too high to be Sumdacs, and Sumdac did not seem to be that kind of joker.With that with that case in mind Megatron wondered who was in the room with him. 

As slowly as he could, Megatron turned towards his left, ready to see maybe another cleaning bot, but what was standing at the side of him surprised him. It was a little organic, a femm by the looks of it. Her skin was dark, a bit darker than Sumdac, but no one would know unless one had a very keen optic. Her red hair was pulled in a tight bun, her clothing consisted of a tan and orange dress shirt, and tan baggie paints. 

This must be Sari, Sumdac’s adopted daughter. 

What is she doing here? He remembered Sumdac talking about her; the conversation started when Sumdac asked if Cybertronians can reproduce, that was the most awkward joorn of his life. Anyways Sumdac told him all about Sari. The two things that really stuck to Megatron was that one Sari was not to be allowed in Sumdac’s lab, and two Sari’s sixteenth birthday was coming up on ‘the fifth of November’ . 

Megatron did not know what a November was, but the thing was that the word years somehow translated perfectly into saying ‘five thousand solar cycles.’ Five thousand solar cycles have been reverberating inside his processor. It bothered him quite a lot that he started to mess around with turning on and off things; finding out that he can control the robots that came into the lab, He can also see through them if he so wished. 

Back on topic the words were eating away any other thought that tried to come into his processor that he just took a stasis nap just to clear it. Now awake, and seeing Sari for the first time, It was Sari’s height that threw Megatron off, shouldn’t she be taller for a five-hundred year old? She should be taller, either to the height of Sumdac, or even taller. 

Then again Sari was adopted, so who was Megatron to criticize the height of an adopted Organic who has two completely different parents that he will never know about. He watched as Sari stared angrily at a white sheet covering a box like shape, her servos-,hands holding up what looked to be a key towards the box. Strangely enough the key sent out so much Cybertronian energy, he would've thought it would transform and run away from the girl's angry look. But that did not happen, it stayed perfectly still between her digits-, Fingers like an obedient Cyberhound. 

“I know you are in there, whatever you are!” Sari continued shaking her arm with the key at the box shape “You did something to my key, and I would kindly ask you to remove whatever you did to it.” She waited again, but nothing happened. Her anger grew more, to the point Megatron could see that she may just kick whatever is under there. Then Megatron would have to be the one to tell Isaac how his daughter broke her pe-,FOOT. 

So Megatron did the next best thing to stop her from doing just that. By clearing his vent, just in a way a human would cough to get others attention. Sari whipped her he- H ead around looking to see who would have done that, until her op,-E Y E S landed on Megatron’s frame, then to his face. Scream bloodie murder, Sari dropped to the ground, looking at Megatron with so much fear in her eyes it hurt. He was about to reassure her that she was going to be alright, that he was not going to hurt her, when suddenly her screams ceased. Her eyes now hold wonder instead of fear. 

Sari stood up quickly, the box forgotten, and her key hanging from her wrist, looking Megatron up and down before saying “So you do still work! What kind of weapons do you have on yourself?” Megatron had to offline, and online his optics slowly, to get the shock of this youngling going from screaming in fear to looking at him with utter awe . 

“I-I-I What?” Was all Megatron could stammer as his processor still needed to reboot from his own bewilderment. Sari put her hands on her hips and said “Well duh you’re in my fathers lab, so you must be deadly, so come on let me see them.” she put on a smug grin. Megatron slowly bent down to be optic level with her, before replying “You know you aren't allowed to be in here, you’re lucky I’m not calling one of the drones to get you.”

Sari only gave a pout at this, crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes follow the cables coming out of Megatron to the computer. “Oh come on I had to be in here, I have to get that blue D20 to take whatever it did to my key away!” Megatron had no idea what a D20 was but now he wanted to know what that key did. He only knows of one thing that can make other things have a strong Cybertronian signal like that, but he doubts the AllSpark would be here within Sumdacs lab, or anywhere near Sumdac, but he could be wrong. 

So if he was wrong, where was the AllSpark?

Now that he thinks about it, there's something small, a very tiny presence, a very tiny Cybertronian signal coming from Sari, but that’s insane. Sari as far as he’s aware is a human, and definitely not a Cybertronian, it must be coming from the key, or from the box? The EM Fields are really overpowering his sensors; he did not know where the EM Field was coming from now. Rubbing the bridge between his optics and his olfactory sensor to hopefully get the world to cease spinning. 

“Look,” Megatron began, gaining Sari’s attention from following the cables back and forth between him and the computer “ I won’t tell your father that you were in here, but I need you to promise me something first.” He doubted Sari would say yes, but if she was carrying some part of the AllSpark somehow, then she needs to keep it safe, and well hidden. Sari thought about it for about five seconds before replying “Alright, I’ll promise, but you have to promise me something back.” Her grin grew a bit into an evil one. Megatron tried not to shutter. 

“ I want you to promise that you won’t use that key irresponsibly. If it must come down to it I would also ask to keep you safe anyway I can.” Sari thought about it for a bit before shrugging “Alright, deal I won’t use my key on anything, but we aren't going to point out what I did to my TV, right?” Megatron wanted to ask what she meant by that but she continued before he could voice his confusion. “Now as for your promise, I was going to ask you to be my eyes and ears. But I decided to change it.” Megatron wanted to laugh at the first request, be her eyes and ears, he did not think that could be possible. He may be hooked up to the computer, but he wasn’t hooked up to a satellite. 

“I want you to promise me to be my bodyguard. Looking at the bright side of things if you do become my bodyguard you can keep an eye on me, and make sure I am using my key correctly.” She said putting her key between her fingers, holding it up for Megatron to see. Megatron nodded to this before saying “If I am going to be your bodyguard, I will need something to control, something small so you can carry it around, do you have something of that nature?” 

Sari tapped her chin, looking around the room, before walking off. Megatron followed her as best as he could. Watching her walk over to what seemed to be a robotic bug shape. It could fit into the palm of Sari’s hand, unevenly yes with its four legs, but still small enough, and hopefully not heavy for Sari. To prove his correction right, Sari picked it up with no problem, walking back over to Megatron, and presenting it by holding out her hands as far as they could go. 

Megatron lowered his servo so sari could place it into, before bringing it up to his optic level. Yes it was quite small, it won’t fit into Sari’s pockets if she had any, maybe a thing called a purse if she had one. The only thing Megatron can see him doing with it is having it being placed upon Sari’s shoulders like a cybercat. She may be uncomfortable, but until they can get a more reasonable place for Sari to carry it at all times, it will have to be placed on her shoulders. 

Megatron put it back into Sari’s hands before saying “This will do, unless you have a more reliable way to carry that around, I can only see it being placed upon your shoulder whenever you go out, or in the tower alone.” Sari did just that before looking up at him. “So how can you control it?” A reasonable question, Megatron will have to test it anyways to know that when he does control it, he won’t be hurting her if he moved the limbs while he was on her shoulder. 

Megatron offline his optics, took a deep vent in and out before reaching out with his EM Field to the spy bot, as his own EM Field got closer to Sari, her own; again couldn’t be possible but could be likely somehow, or the key reacted, shrinking back to be as small as possible. Once his EM Field engulfed the spy bot, he sent a wordless note to the spy bot. With a ping he was in, a ping came up on his HUB asking if he wished to remember the code to get back in, this time he hit yes. The code for the spy bot now became his very own to command.

He let himself drift into the ‘subconscious’ of the spy bot, onlining his optic, seeing again just how tall he truly was even without his legs. Megatron started to move the legs around; moving one up and then down, before trying it out with the next one. He readied himself to hear a yelp from Sari if he hurt her, but none came. His Optic looked up at Sari, who was looking back at him. Megatron tried his best to nod at Sari to show that it was working out fine, that he could move the limbs, but now he wants to know how quickly this thing could move. If he was to be Sari’s bodyguard, and he somehow fell off of her he needed to be able to get back to her quickly. 

[Please Put me down Sari.] Beeps came out of the spy bot, then he realized that Sari may not understand binary, but she surprised him by picking him up, placing him down upon the floor. [Thank you Sari] He said, wanting to make sure Sari could actually understand him. “No problem.” Was her response. So She can understand binary, this will make things so much easier in this body, because it can’t change its language like he himself normally can. 

Megatron moved the spy bot around at normal speed, then sped it up. It could move somewhat fast, maybe not as fast as he would like it to, he would have to talk to Sumdac if he can enhance the speed on it. Megatron moved back over to Sari, but instead of letting her pick him up, he jumped on her pant leg, then climbed it all the way up to her shoulder. All of the key points were now checked off his mental list. He can move the spy bot, check, the spy bot has speed, check but needs to be enhanced, and lastly, he can get on Sari’s shoulders without needing to be picked up.

Megatron laid the spy bots front legs over the front of Sari’s shoulder, the back legs hanging off her back. [We are all set and ready to go Sari, Now tell me about what you meant about the TV?” Megatron stated returning to his own body to cross his arms, bending down to look at Sari, like how a father would scold his own child for doing something they were told not to do. 

“Well You see, funny story actually. My Key had been pulling me around since it changed, mainly on this floor. Many times it will place itself in some form of port, or keyhole, and most of the time, If I pull it out it will let go. But this time I was watching some cartoons in my room which is on this floor, and my key started to act up again. Pulling me toward the power socket near my TV. I pulled it away before it could even think to change into a plug. So instead it latched onto the TV. I tried to get it out, but It didn’t budge, so just to satisfy the key I turned it, and well.” Sari took a deep breath looking at Megatron with embarrassment. 

“Well what?” Megatron said waiting patiently “It transformed, like one minute it was just a normal TV and then the next it transformed into a robot, shouting out words and phrases from the TV Show I was watching.” She said, throwing up her arms into the air. “And what did you do to it?” Megatron asks, now fully convinced that that key contained some form of the AllSpark, meaning the AllSpark was here, meaning he could become better, and find Orion to make amends with him. “I threw it in my closet, and put a bunch of clothes on top of it just to keep it from running off.” She said, shrugging her shoulders. 

Megatron ex-vented, rubbing his optics in irritation. “ Sari You just can’t keep a Cybertronian in your closet, especially a new-build.” Sari looked at him dumbfounded. Megatron did not know why she was looking at him like that before remembering that she doesn't know what he is. “That’s my race Sari, my race is called a Cybertronian, we come from the planet Cybertron, a long ways away, Now go and get your TV, I want to take a look at them.” Sari huffed but did it anyway. 

Megatron did not have to wait long before Sari came back in sprinting, worry was all over her face. “Sari?” Megatron asked before Sari shouted “It’s gone! I don’t know how it got out but it got out, and now it could be somewhere in the tower!” she said panicky. Megatron tried not to panic as well, new-build sparklings are very naïve, Even when they understand the basics of functioning. If left unintended they can get into serious trouble, causing mayhem. Megatron wasted no time turning on the computer, going into the security cameras. “How long ago was this?” He asked, as he furiously looked between multiple cameras, How does Shockwave, and Soundwave make this look so easy!?

“About thirty minutes ago, after what happened to my TV I went straight here.” Megatron nodded at this new information, and started to look back at every camera, reversing them by thirty minutes. He found the camera that points down the hallway to Sari’s room, since he saw her bursting out of it in a fit of rage, holding her key tightly in her fingers. Megatron fast forward a couple of minutes until he saw the Sparkling walk out, spewing out random words. Megatron followed it on the camera fast forwarding a few when the Sparkling just looked at pictures, or something that intrigued it. It then found the elevator, pushed the down button, went in, then pushed the highest button it could reach. 

With now having a vague sense of where the Sparkling went, Megatron transferred his consciousness into the spy bot once again, before beeping loudly at Sari to go to the elevator, and click on the lowest button. Sari nodded, putting on a brave face, before sprinting to the elevator, hitting the down button so many times. Only stopping when the elevator doors swung open, but then did it again to the G button. Sari and Megatron stayed in silence as the Elevator moved down floor after floor. 

The quiet was a bit too much for Sari before she asked; “I get my tv is now a part of your race, but is there another reason we have to hurry to find it?” Megatron took a while to look at her, with no way to move its neck, only legs, he had to turn to look at her by pushing the legs under himself then to the side. Once he could see her he simply said [ New sparks, or Sparklings as they are called when they are at this stage, can not be left to their own devices, they can cause chaos with their new found abilities to grab things, and put things in their intake, I mean mouth. The sooner we find them the sooner no chaos will break loose.” And with that the elevator doors opened.

Sari now knew what the word chaos could intel, just in the ten minutes alone, not counting the other twenty, the sparkling had managed to destroy entire weirs, and steal beams, with just its teeth. “Newborns can do this, much damage!” was Sari’s words as she stepped over live weirs and discarded beams, not listening when Megatron corrected her by saying; [New-build, not newborns Sari]. 

The conveyor belt moving the robots around were offline, and some of the robots were even bit into. “How much can sparklings eat!?” earning a beeped chuckle from Megatron. [ A lot actually, we're lucky that this was a new-build then a newborn Sparkling]. Sari tried to process what Megatron had just said to her, but came up blank. 

“What Do you mean by that, what’s the difference between a new-build and a newborn sparkling!!!” Sari shouted, before hearing a giggle and what sounded like a commercial voice saying “We got your cash, we got your money, so it’s about time you better come find me!” Did the sparkling think it was chasing them, did it think that they were playing a game? 

[ Well for starters, a new-build, or a forged sparkling; depending on their age. Are bots who are already fully grown with all of the necessary requirements to function. They know how to transform into their alt mode, talk, feed themselves, and how to walk, but that also means they know how to get into things. Forging a sparkling is much safer and easier to take care of, since all one has to do is give them a mentor, who will name them, then start them on their new path of life. Making sure they learn the advanced form of living.  
With a newborn, or a spark sparkling are a very different story, they are born, hence their name, from their carrier's gestation tank near his or her spark. This sparkling starts off knowing nothing, only gaining the abilities to walk, speak, transform from time. They are nothing like a forged bot, but at the same time they are the same. By default they are both considered new sparks and thus need to learn how to control themselves, and learn from experience. A new bot will think much differently then let's say a four million stellar cycle bot.] 

As Megatron was talking Sari had caught sight of her Tv turned Cybertronian, It ran away when it saw that she had seen it, giggling all the same. “So a new-build is like a grown toddler, and a newborn is like a baby. Got it” She said, reaching out to grab a hold of the sparkling tv plug that was connected to it’s back. Before Sari could grab it, it made a hard right. Sari slammed into the wall hard. With how hard she slammed into it Megatron thought she could have broken one of her bones, but instead, she got right back up; rubbed her arm as if someone had playfully punched it, before running after the sparkling. 

“Run, Run as fast as you can, You can’t catch me, for I’m the Televised-Static!” The sparkling or Televised-Static exclaimed happily, watching Sari chase it threw the underground factories and lab. “Did the sparkling just name itself, I thought You said only mentors can name the sparkling?” If Megatron can look dumbfounded in this form he would be looking like that right now. [ I said ‘A mentor who will name them’, not that it was a mentor's job to name them, most forged sparklings will name themselves and the mentor will go along with it.]

Sari continued to run after the sparkling, before noticing that it was slowing down, then looking around with purpose. [ Sari don’t let Televised-Static get to any metal, it will refuel itself, and we'll be chasing it for a while longer!]. Sari needed no more explanations as she sprinted to try and catch up with Televised-Static. Hearing her footsteps, it glanced at Sari, and in an act of desperation to get away Televised-Static dove into a wall vent, climbing up. [ SLAG! Sari put me in there, I’ll follow Televised-Static. If we are lucky this vent will lead it to the first floor, so while I run them out of the vents, I want you to run up and get like a blanket to throw on it.] Sari wasted no extra time placing Megatron into the vents before running off to get to the elevator. 

[It’s just me and you Televised-Static] Megatron beeped to himself before using the legs to climb his way up, up, up, up, up, up. Megatron could see that this only went up, no turns, and Televised-Static was clearly in view. It was clearly talking to itself as it climbed, not noticing that Megarton was following it. A couple minutes of climbing Televised-Static pushed open a vent, Megatron felt panic reach him, what of this wasn’t the first floor, the chase would begin all over again when it gained a new source of metal. But Primus was on his side as he heard the sparkling scream in shock, along with Sari’s yell of “Got you!” Megatron felt so much relief. 

Megatron climbed the last few minutes, pushing open the vent. Seeing that Televised-Static was trying as hard as it can to get the sheet off of itself, but Sari was holding on tightly. [Good work Sari, now,] Megatron said now going to address Televised-Static. [Televised-Static, my designation is Megatron of Kaon, I am to be your mentor, and you will listen to what I say.] like a light being turned on; Televised-Static’s erratic movement ceased. Megatron looked at Sari before saying [You can uncover them now, please, and thank you.]

Sari did as she was told, releasing a much more calm Televised-Static from it’s ‘bonds’. Now that adrenaline was no longer taking place, both Sari and Megatron could now get a closer look at what Televised-static looked like. It’s color consists mostly of a very dark blue-black, it’s protoform being a much lighter but still blue-black. Their optic color was a light yellow, but the thing that confused Megatron the most was that, It had what looked to be a model of a human nose, a bit blocky, but it still looked like it was supposed to be a human nose.  
What was the AllSpark key trying to get at? Why did the AllSpark key give Televised-Static a human looking nose? 

Taking a small sigh Megatron put these worries to the back of his helm before climbing back up to Sari’s shoulder. [ We should return to the lab Sari, come Televised-Static.] He said, watching as Televised-Static got up. Walking alongside Sari to the elevator.

Once they had returned to the lab Megatron cut connections with the Spy bot, returning to his own consciousness. He stretched his arms above his helm before looking down at both Sari and Televised-Static. A thought soon popped into his helm. “ Televised-Static, I want you to listen not only to me but also to Sari, understand?” He said pointing to Sari who just looked beyond bewildered. “Drive up, Mentor Megatron” Televised-Static said at last, choosing their words carefully before looking at Sari, holding out their hand for her to shake. Which Sari did.

Megatron smiled seeing this, he would be lying if he said that this moment was not warming up his spark. He was a mentor again, he doesn’t remember the last time he mentored someone. Well no that was a lie, it was Blitzwing. Megatron remembered first meeting Blitzwing as a Sparkling. The little seeker was only one thousand stellar cycles old. His creators came to him asking Megatron personally to mentor their only child. Of course he would not say no to the one of the most powerful Decepticon families. 

Blitzwings family was to be feared, with their filled golden optics, and their accents that replaced Th’s with S, W with V’s, one of the rarest accents to find now a solar cycle. 

Blitzwing was quite skilled, even for a Sparkling going into his youngling faze. Megatron made sure that he taught Blitzwing everything, and time and time again Blitzwing continued to move up the ranks until he became his third in command at only One million stellar cycles old. But with the love of mentoring came the fear and hatred of it.  
Megatron will never forgive himself for what happened to Blitzwing, He was captured by the Autobots on his first solo mission, The Autobots used their newfound knowledge of Triple changing to change Blitzwing into one. Megatron was not fast enough to save Blitzwing from his pending fate, only getting to Blitzwing when the perseager was already said and done. 

Blitzwing had kept telling Megatron that it was not his fault, but that was all Megatron could think about, he let Blitzwing’s creators down, he said he would protect Blitzwing as if he was his own child, but there he was, captured by Autobots, had his frame forcefully changed, how could that not be his fault. Now that Megatron thinks about it Blitzwing should be coming up on his two million stellar cycles. 

Megatron was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard giggling, he looked down to see that Sari and Televised-Static were playing a human game, one were shaking your fists hand, saying “Rock, Papers, Scissors, Shoot!” Before going into the shapes, and depending on the game rules, one would win, or there would be a tie. Megatron couldn’t help himself but chuckle, causing both to look at him. 

Megatron only shook his helm saying “Don’t mind me, continue on with your game.” With No time at all Both were back into the game. Megatron watched Sari introduce Televised-Static to different Earth games over the next couple of joors. Megatron thought Sari only stayed in the lab to keep him company, and for that Megatron was grateful, It did get quite lonely whenever Sumdac left. Which was saying something since he’s been back online for a solar cycle. 

Soon It was time for Sari to leave, for Isaac was back, Sari said goodbye to Megatron, and was about to say goodbye to Televised-Static before Megatron piped up “I want you to look after him Sari, It will be a pain to answer your fathers questions on how another one of my race had gotten here.” Sari’s eyes lit up “ Ya you are right, I’ll take care of them for you Megan.” 

“Sari.” Was Megatron’s only warning not to push it, with how funny his name can become a human sounding name just by dropping the tron, and adding a N at the end. “Ok, Ok.” She said before addressing Televised-Static. “Come on TS, let's get you to my room, before my own father comes up to his lab.” 

“Touch down!! Mentor Sari” Televised-Static answered before looking up at Megatron, waving at him before following Sari out, who called out a “See you later Megatron”. A few minutes later Isaac walked in, looking a bit tired, but was clearly running on autopilot. “How was your solar, I mean day Professor Sumdac?” Megatron asked, making Isaac jump.

Once Isaac remembered that yes there was still a living machine in his lab, did he calm down and reply. “ It was very successful, Though I was a bit late because my client's truck had gotten hit. I stayed with them until I knew that they could get a ride home. How was yours?” 

“Oh You know, same as yesterday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron: Hello Children, I am so not going to adopt you.
> 
> Televised-Static and Sari: :]


	6. S1Ep5: Halloween Hijinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee and Bulkhead turn 1 million, and other things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween Episode in February how dare I!!!! Also I figured out how many chapters TFO is going to have. Oh also I re-edid ch 1 finally

Over the last five Day cycles and nights, Emery and their friends did not visit them, and Optimus would be lying if he said that he was not worried for them all. Optimus wanted the humans to be with them; yes even though they only knew each other for basically seven day cycles, he still wanted them to be there when he gave Bumblebee and Bulkhead their mod. Letting them see the final upgrade into adulthood. 

“I think I should go and see what’s keeping them.” Optimus said to himself that morning he woke up from recharge. Getting up out of his berth, he stretched, getting loose the tangled wires, before walking out. Optimus went to the dinning hall, the only one else awake was Ratchet. Optimus didn’t know if he wanted this to be a good or bad thing, good because he will have someone to talk to as he refueled, or bad because Ratchet must have been up all night cycle. 

“Morning Ratchet, how did you recharge?” Optimus waited patiently for the medic to answer him, as he went to get his fuel of the ever dwindling supply of energon. They needed to find a suitable substitute sooner or later, or they’ll be running on fumes. “I didn’t recharge, been up trying to get the stupid hologram to work.” He said waving the device around. 

Optimus pouted at this, Ratchet has been working nonstop on the hologram projectors. Sure he asked for them, but he did not want Ratchet to use his every online moment just to work on it. “Ratchet, Old Friend. I believe it’s time to put that work away, just for today please. It is Bumblebee's and Bulkheads one million day after all.“ He said placing a servo on his shoulder. 

Ratchet looked up at his leader, before sighing. “Fine, Fine, this can wait.” Ratchet then placed the Hologram projector in his sub space. Optimus having finished the last of his energon, walking over to the sink to rinse it out, before putting it in the disposable dispenser.  
When Optimus turned back around he could see that Prowl had walked in, his plating was dripping a bit of a thing called water. Prowl must have been outside all night cycle, even though there was no true danger outside, Prowl has insisted that he goes outside to ‘scout’ translating to ‘I want to take in the beauty of an organic planet.’ Optimus of course would not tell Prowl what to do for his free time. The planet is definitely beautiful, but the bugs he can do without. Especially Spiders.

The first time Optimus saw these eight legend insects, he screamed bloody murder. His team thought he was being murdered, as they all came rushing in with their weapons out. Prowl picked up the spider and walked it outside, Optimus was shaking for a few hours afterwards, and did not dare to elaborate on why he screamed like that. 

That story was for a different day.

“Morning Optimus, Ratchet.” Prowl greeted them, walking over to the energon dispenser, and taking his own fill. “Morning” Optimus greeted back, Ratchet only hummed his acknowledgement. Prowl, and Optimus walked over to the table, sitting down next to Ratchet, as they waited for Bulkhead, and Bumblebee to online. Optimus pulled out the mods from his own subspace, he made sure they were in top shape before Ratchet installed them. 

They waited half a joor, before the sound of large pedals came down. The first to walk in was Bulkhead, stretching his arms, and neck. Behind him; Bumblebee was shaking with excitement, beeping a laugh every once in a while. Optimus, Ratchet, and Prowl all stood up once they entered the room completely. “Good morning, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and happy One million.” Optimus said happily, holding the mods in his servos now. 

“Happy One Million kids.” Ratchet said 

“Happy One Million” Prowl said 

“Oh thank you Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet.”Bulkhead said a bit sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck cables. [Thank you Bossbot! Ratchet!Prowl!] Bumblebee beeped happily, before looking around the area, trying to see if their mods were hidden. Optimus smiled seeing this, despite Bumblebee being one million, his high energy nature never will go away. 

Optimus gave Ratchet the mods, to which he walked towards the young adults. “Sit down, so I can put your mods in.” Ratchet demanded, directing them to the table. Bulkhead, and Bumblebee did as they were told, sitting down at the table. Bumblebee was a shaking mess of joy, so much so that his legs started to bounce. 

“Kid I’m going to need you to calm down, so I can get your mod on.” Ratchet didn’t snap at him, he was telling him. Bumblebee sheepishly grinned, stopping his bouncing leg, nodding at Ratchets words, before he started to shake his servos up and down. 

Bumblebee will not say it out loud, but he’s always been self conscious about doing his servo flaps in public, so he trained himself to bounce his leg instead. Bouncing his leg was widely acceptable; but took more time to calm himself down. His servo flapping on the other servo was much more efficient in getting all of his energy out whenever he became excited, but he would have been looked at weirdly if he ever did them in public. 

When his team found out that he did this, Bumblebee was ready to be mocked at. But none came, instead Optimus just smiled at him, patting his shoulder. Ratchet told him that was normal for bots who had extra energy to burn. Prowl said nothing, and well Bulkhead already knew, so Bulkhead was about to defend Bumblebee if they did say anything mean to him. 

After about a minute of flapping his servos, Bumblebee felt calm enough to follow Ratchet's orders of opening his power source in his right servo. Ratchet placed the mod inside, making sure it was secure, and would not fall out even if Bumblebee somehow got punched into a wall. “ There Kid, try it out, but do not shoot inside Skydrop! Get it to it’s new highest level, then bring it down. Now Bulkhead, open up.” He said directing Bulkhead into opening his power source.

Bumblebee grinned as he transformed his servos into his stingers. Powered them up to the percentage it would have normally gone too. This time his hub showed that this was only 30% of 100%. So ever so carefully, Bumblebee keped on bringing the percent up, and up, until it became 100%. 

His stingers were turning red hot, steam was coming up from the un-released voltage. Bumblebee would have loved to release this at the full 100% power, but instead he lowered the percentages till it was zero once again.

Bumblebee transformed his stingers back into his servos. Then he looked over at Bulkhead who was transforming his cannon ball back and forth before saying “I can feel the hook inside, thank you Ratchet, Optimus, Prowl.” 

“It was nothing Kid, Optimus here saw that you were always running after your own cannon after firing it, so we came up with using the same method as Optimus grapples.” Ratchet said crossing his servos, looking a bit smugly at his work. Bumblebee chimed in, remembering that he should thank them as well. [ Ya thank you guys for my stingers, they feel much more powerful than before.] 

“And more deadly, be careful whenever you use them, you can seriously hurt a bot with those now” Ratchet said, matter of factually. Bumblebee only smiled innocently at their medic, before looking at the door. [Say when are, Emery, Paxten, and Amber going to come? I do want to show Amber my new mod, if that’s ok with you Docbot?] 

“If you want to use your new mod, I would highly suggest you don’t use it anywhere near Skydrop, you can fry it’s circuit.” Ratchet said in a disappointed tone. Optimus chimed in “I was just about to go and look for them, Would you like to come join me Bumblebee?” He asked before smiling wide seeing the frantic nodding of Bumblebee’s helm. 

Sheepishly Bulkhead added “I would like to join you two.” Optimus nodded to Bulkhead, then his optics went to Prowl when he let a quiet “I May as well come.” That only left Ratchet, who after being stared at for a good couple of nanosecs finally caved. Throwing his arms up in the air shouting “Alright, Alright, I’ll come with you!” 

With that all settled Optimus got up from his seat, and walked outside, his Team following in a perfect formation behind him.  
_________________________

Emery yawned, laying down on the couch. Their computer in their lap, a notebook in one hand and a pencil in another. The Teacher, drowning on and one about, something. Something that Emery already knows about, because they taught themselves this over the summer. It was basically the only thing they could have done, besides watching WeTube. 

Emery just wanted school to be over with, they wanted to call up Paxten and Amber and ask for them to get their buts over to their house so they could all go to the haunted house. They were a small town, mostly made up of young adults, but that didn’t stop the town from having fun on Halloween. In a big plaza there were games, a couple of rides, but the main attraction was the haunted house. Made to frighten the little kids, and scare the adults.

Emery could not wait to go, this was going to be the first Halloween after their incident that they were allowed to go. Sure They’ll still have to go with their Ma or Pa, but they’ll have their friends with them. So that’s a win win on Emery’s part. 

Now that got Emery thinking. Did Cybertronians have something similar to Halloween on Cybertron? Emery will have to ask them. After apologizing to them of course. School is shit, taking up all of their time, and Emery didn’t think to ask Paxten or Amber to walk over to their ship to tell them their situation. 

“Alright Class, this concludes the lesson, and you better get the homework done by Monday, or help me I will go insane!” The teacher yelled, before breathing heavily, then they composed themselves before saying in a deep voice “And have a spooky Halloween everyone. You all better take a picture inside that Hunted house if you want Extra credit.” With that the Teacher signed off.

Emery closed their laptop, stood up and stretched.When looking over at the window, Emery jumped high, and landed back on the couch. Standing right in their window were Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl, some of Ratchet, and only a Sliver of Bulkhead. 

Blinking to get the surprise off, Emery walked towards the door, and opened it. Everyone looked over at them. No one said anything to anyone, just too stunned to say anything. 

What got Emery out of their state was their phone ringing. The one calling them was Paxten, so of course Emery picked up.

“We're coming over, see you in two” Paxten shouted into the phone, just as suddenly as he called he hung up. Emery was left to stare at the darkening screen, until Bulkhead waved his hand in their face. 

“Hi.” Was Emery’s only response, finally snapping out of their many hits of surprise. “Hi.” They all said. “I didn’t think you were all going to come over. Since you are trying to lay low.” Emery said sheepishly. Optimus smiled sheepishly back. “You’ve been gone for a while, we’ve been worried that something might have happened to you.”

Optimus held out his hand, Emery took it as a sign to climb on. It was as Optimus brought Emery up to eye level, before placing them on his shoulder. Standing up, his team did as well, and as a silent order flowed over them all, they all started to walk back towards the forest. 

“Wait!” Emery shouted, causing them all to pause and look at them “I can’t go with you guys back to the ship, I have plans today with Paxten and Amber.” 

“What kind of plans?” Bulkhead said intrigued. 

“Well today is Halloween, and today is the only day the Haunted house will be opened. So we all are going to walk through it.” 

“Haunted house?” Bulkhead said backing up, shaking in fear. Emery tried not to laugh. “It’s not really haunted Bulkhead, Theirs just going to be some props, and scare actors popping up, and well, scaring us. Do you guys have something like that at Cybertron?” Emery asked, wanting to state their curiosity. 

“No we don’t have something like that.” Ratchet said. “Were more like a military Planet than anything, not so much entertainment.” Prowl spoke up, not letting Ratchet say anything else, not wanting it to come out heartless. Prowl looking up at Emery who nodded at him. 

“Bumblebee!”  
“Prowl!”

Everyone turned around to look at the owner of the voices; Paxten and Amber were there, staring at them with so much happiness that a teenager could muster. A discarded bicycle was haphazardly laying on its side, for when the two teens quickly got off the bike to run over to the Cybertronians. 

Bumblebee beeped excitedly, placing a hand down for Amber to walk onto. Prowl doing the same. “Emery told us that you three were going to a Haunted house.” Optimus said, looking at the other two teens as they sat down on their respective Cybertronian’s shoulders. “Oh ya, It’s going to be so fun! We are going to be screaming so loud!” Amber said excitedly. 

Bumblebee beeped at her quietly. She patted the side of his face “Oh Don’t worry Bee, it’s not a bad thing to get scared, sometimes it can be fun to get scared.” Bumblebee beeped a couple of more times, and Amber answered. “I would love to see your power Bee, maybe tonight when the Halloween fun is done.”

Bumblebee beeped sadly, door wings going down. Amber only smiled, and patted his shoulder. “We should possibly get down my Parents will be calling for us to get a move on.” Emery piped up. 

All three were placed back down on the ground, waving their bye as they walked back into Emery’s house. “We’ll see you guys tonight, don’t start the party without us!” Paxten shouted, looking back at the five Cybertronians, before he shut the door.  
__________________

Once back in the ship; Bumblebee and Bulkhead outside about twenty miles away from the ship. So they could get a nak on how powerful their newly upgraded weapons could get when discharged or flung. Ratchet went back to working on the hologram, Prowl went to go and meditate in his room, And Optimus, well Optimus went to go and continue to repair Skydrop.  
__________________

[Bulkhead watch this.] Bumblebee beeped, powering up his stingers to 100%, and then discharging it into the air a couple of miles away. The Air lit up brightly, before dimming back to it’s ongoing darkness. 

“That’s really cool Bumblebee, now watch this!” He said, shooting out his cannon ball, which collided with a tree, splintering it, before it recoiled back into its launchpad. Other trees around them were looking exactly like the one Bulkhead just shattered. 

[Nice job Bulkhead!] Bumblebee beeped happily, before discharging another shot randomly into the air, not knowing where it was going to discharge. Bumblebee’s only hope whenever he shoots his electric discharge into the air, is that it does not hit anything important to the humans. Or a human in general.  
____________________

“Ok I don’t think the lights are supposed to go out in here.” Paxten said as the Electricity buzzed, once, twice, before powering off. “We’ll be fine, if anything happens they will come on announcements and tell us what’s going on” Emery said, clinging onto the back of Amber’s shirt. 

“I'm sure it’s all a part of the haunted house right?” Amber said hopefully, but knowing full well it may not be. As the announcements came on, announcing for both guests and scare actors to find one another and immediately leave the area, due to some electrical charge going on in the area. Guess they’ll be going over to the ship sooner than later. Good thing date nights are still a thing with Emery’s parents.  
_________________

Optimus was just about ready to connect the last remaining weirs; that will hopefully get communications back up and running. When he heard loud beeps of hello from Bumblebee, then a shouting Ratchet. Optimus paused right where he was, just inches from connecting the last two weirs. 

“The council can wait. Right now I’m going to go and spend time with my kid.” Optimus said to no one in particular. He put protective wrapping over the still exposed weirs before getting up, walking over to where the loud beeps and shooting had emanated from. 

Which would be the refueling room. The dispenser looked really tempting, with his fuel level already at 20%, since he only got his fuel up to 50% only that day cycle. But no, they all had to ration the energon, most of it was being stored to keep the ship running.

“How was the haunted house you three?” Optimus said cheerfully at the three teens sitting up on the table. “It was going well,” Emery started, “Until it had to shut down because of technical difficulties.” Amber finished with crossed arms, and pout lips. Optimus hid his smile behind his servo, ‘so much like a sparkling’.he thought. 

[At least you had fun] Bumblebee beeped happily before beeping again [Now can I show you what I can do?] This made Amber chuckle, before she nodded her head “Yes of course Bee” Bumblebee’s door wings fluttered in joy, and his hands started to flap as well, but he caught them, looking horrified in himself. 

“Bee?” Amber said worriedly, placing a hand upon Bumblebee’s arm. [I-I-I must apologize, I can normally contain my excitement] Bumblebee said embarrassed “You mean your stim?” The word was foreign to them all so Bulkhead asked everyone’s question. “What’s a stim?” 

“It’s short for stimming, there are different forms of stim, like biting one’s fingernails, twirling one’s hair, shaking one’s foot, or flapping one’s hands. There are more types than just these that I’ve mentioned, but Bee there’s nothing wrong with Stimming, I do it all the time!” 

Bumblebee blinked at her, his door wings going back to their natural state as he looked at her. Then a smile slowly came up on his face plate. [So I’m not a defect.]

“Of course you aren't, who told you, you were a defect?” 

A pause, then Bumblebee beeped sadly, door wings going down [Sentinel Prime, my commander at the Autobot Academy.]

Amber let a huff escape her. She crossed her arms angrily over her chest. “Well I’m telling you right now that you aren't a defect, Stimming is widely acceptable among people who have Autism and ADHD.” 

Amber took Bumblebee’s servo in hers, pulling him along saying “Come on let's go outside, and enjoy the last few hours of Halloween together.” Paxten chimed in, calling after Amber “We can show the bots around the town, and we can egg, and TP the crack house!”

“I’m up for that if you are.” Emery said, pumping their fist into the air. Optimus walked over to them and picked them up, Prowl doing the same with Paxten. Ratchet rolled his optics, and Bulkhead smiled. “Well do we have a vote?” Amber said hopefully” 

Optimus smiled gently at them, saying “We can, and I will turn my back on you all when you wish to destroy the crack house. You did not hear it from me.” Optimus said, letting a cheeky grin plaster up in his face plate. Bumblebee, Prowl, and Bulkhead all looked at Optimus when he said that. They never knew that Optimus would be able to say such a thing.

Ratchet, having known Optimus as Orion Pax, smiled. He was glad that Optimus was showing more of his true side to his team. Even if it was just for a small bit.

“All Right you heard it from the Boss man, Let's wreak havoc!” Paxten said, grinning from ear to ear. [Lead the way Amber.] Bumblebee said, having also picked her up from the table. Amber started to direct Bumblebee outside. The team following after.

||It’s good to know you still keep your humor Optimus.|| Ratchet commed. Optimus tried not to laugh as he commed back.|| I May have the Matrix with in my spark old friend, but I will always remember who I once was. ||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next day the crack house woke up to their house egged, lawn, and house TP'ed, and their car smashed.


	7. S1Ep6: Along came a Nano Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens that Halloween night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I didn't exspect to update this chapter on the 14, I thought It was going to be much earlier. But you know what it kindove fits. Since this episode has come to be 7,332 words long.

“What, are you two wearing?” Megatron asked, trying not to laugh at such silly clothing that both Sari and Televised-Static were wearing. Sari looked up at the Cybertronian with pouty lips. 

Sari looked to be in what Megatron could only describe as a human male with an arrow on top of her bald head, the Key was placed around her wrist instead of her neck. 

Oh dear Primus please tell him that Sari did not shave her hair. He will not know how to tell Sumdac that his daughter shaved her hair off, just to look like someone else. 

Televised-Static was trying to look like a human, but ended up being a cybertronian with clothing. His clothing colors consist of green and tan, and it looked sort of like a dress. Actually now that he's looking more closely, the clothing does look familiar in some way. 

“Hello we're from the Netflix show Avatar the Last Air bender duh, I showed it to you three days ago! We binged watched it three days ago!!” Sari shouted disappointedly, Televised-Static shaking his helm in emphasis of his own disappointment. 

Ah yes now that show was coming back to him, they did binged watch it. Then after it was finished Sari had been talking non stop about costumes of the cast for-. “Oh Halloween, that’s why you're wearing them!” Megatron wanted to slap himself in the forehelm for forgetting such an important date in human culture.

Sari threw up her hands. "YES, Now you remember!” Her grin grew sinister as she brought a bag; that that she was carrying at her side, in front of her. “But don’t you worry your pretty little head Megan,-”  
“-Sari-”  
“I already made you a costume.” She said, taking out the Spy bot that she has been calling Megan-two. It had small, but long ears on top of it’s head, bat wings on the side, and a long tail tapped to the back. “You made me into Momo?” Megatron thinks that’s what the character's name was.

“Of course, since you technically can fly if you lift up these legs, and let your teeny tiny thrusters propel you forward.” Sari cooed at said thrusters that were permanently upon the spy bots back. He had asked Sumdac the day after Televised-Static came to life, if he could make the Spy bot faster, he did not question Megatron as to why he wanted that. Instead he got to work on it immediately.

Megatron was really grateful to Sumdac for doing this for him, so he helped Sumdac get one of his inventions to work correctly. A suit that let its user run as fast as a Velocitron. Megatron helped out the best way he could, fixing the bugs that he could remember, before giving it back to the engineers to continue testing. Megatron thought that this was going to be the only ‘You help me, I help you’ Moment. 

But was surprised when Sumdac walked into the lab a day later saying. “I have good news, and I have Bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?” 

“Ummm. Good news First?” 

“Good news is that I have found a reasonable amount of Destrotium to finally work on your Legs. But that’s where the bad news comes in.” Isaac said looking at him with sorrow. “The Bad news is that the Destrotium we have is highly unstable, and if it can not get to another holding sight in ten minutes, It could explode. But I am a man of my word, and I shall continue to try and get it for you.” 

Megatron thought for about an hour afterwards, how could he help Sumdac out again. Then it hit him in a flash, he opened up Sumdacs computer and looked at all of the holding sights that were currently being unused, but still close to Sumdac tower. He found one relatively close, and was so happy that it had the required containment for Destrotium. 

Now all he had to do was find someone who could help get it. Megatron thought about it, and decided to do more digging, this time with the Detroit jail. Megatron picked a low level crook, one who was in there for stealing, he would never want to bail out a criminal that had a major offence on their heads. 

The search did not take long, he found the criminal that had some offence on stealing, the crook’s name was Nino Sexton, He has been put into jail three times now. He was just caught again the night before. His figure was smooth, and would fit perfectly into Sumdacs prototype suit. ‘Perfect’ Megatron thought to himself as he played off Nino’s bail, and shipped him the suit, with a card detailing where to put the Destrotium, how to make sure it did not explode once he stopped running, and where to put the suit for pick up. 

Megatron made sure Nino took the suit off once he was done, for he put in an application to a good work place if Nino did exactly what he was told. This way Nino would no longer have the need to steal, and will live a wonderful life afterwards.

Is what Megatron thought when all of that was said and done, Nino did take the suit off and returned it, but two days later it was stolen. Megatron suspected Nino was the one to do it, but after checking security cameras and basically following Nino around the city Megatron could conclude that he was not the culprit. 

Back from his thoughts Megatron smiled at Sari, watching her play with the wings. Televised-Static swayed back and forth, waiting for something to happen. So Megatron spoke up. “I would assume I must come with you to this event. If not you’ll force me to.” Sari grinned at Megatron, throwing him finger guns. “You better believe it. Now go into Megan-two so we can get this event started.”

Megatron had to chuckle as he did just that. “I did not know that you were the one to place the time on when such an event started.] Sari stuck out her tongue at him, Megatron wanted to return to his own body, just to do it back to her, but thought otherwise, he can do it once they return. 

“All Right Ladies and Gents, we can go Mentor Sari, Mentor Megatron!” Televised-Static said happily. Sari nodded at Televised-Static, placing Megatron upon her shoulder, before both walking towards the elevator.  
_________________

The city was alive with many children and adults in costumes, all were walking around carrying their own amounts of candy. There were many houses to go to and such little time to get to all of them before 8:00 P.M. So they split up to “Cover more ground” as Sari said. Megatron did not want to split up, but caved in when she said they can meet up every half hour to check upon one another.

Megatron went with Televised-Static, Just to make sure that he did not freak out the humans when he started to talk. That and to make sure that he did not wander anywhere, and get lost. Sari was almost 16 she could handle herself quite nicely, that and he was trusting her to remember her training with him. 

It was almost 7:10 P.M when the first cop car showed up, instructing everyone to go back home, and make sure all of their belongings were still there. Startled, Megatron told Televised-Static to find Sari immediately. 

By 7:20 P.M they found one another, and more cops had shown up, instructing many families and teens to get in so they could drive them home. One such Car that came up to them did not look like a cop car, but instead a yellow buggy, with a flasher up top. 

Sari greeted the Officer in kind, Captain Fanzone; the only cop in the Detroit police department that hated working with machines. Fanzone greeted her with a small huff before saying. “Ok Kid, and ,,, Robots?” Megatron cringed and so did Televised-Static. “I’m a have ta drive you three home, it’s mandatory, since we are on a look out for a crook. Who's been goin’ into people’s homes, and stealin all of their things.” 

Megatron piped up hearing this, before turning to Sari and asked. [Ask what the crook looked like!] Sari blinked at Megatron then said to Fanzone. “Do you guys know what the crook looks like?” Fanzone rubbed his face with a hand before saying “Not a clue, It’s too fast to be caught on camera, the only thing that these dang security cameras can catch is a streak of something, running inside a home, and then running out just as quickly.” 

Megatron pondered over these words, before it hit him. The suit. The person was using the knowledge that families will be out of their homes to go and steal things. It was all Megatron’s flat for giving the knowledge of such a suit to a person who had a record of stealing. How could he be so stupid, Nino could of known he would get into so much trouble if he tried to go back on his own, so he must of called someone else to steal it for him. 

[I have to make this right, Sari do not go in that car, we are catching this thief ourselves.] Sari looked dumbfounded at Megatron as she sputtered “What-what! Megatron what are you saying, we can't go after a crook that is literally impossible to catch right now!” Fanzone looked at Sari with a raised eyebrow, why is she talking to the robot that had stopped beeping? 

[But it’s my fault that the crook has the suit in the first place!] Sari looked utterly surprised. “What suit?” If Megatron had his lip plates right now, he would be biting at them. [ The Aro-Dynamic suit is a suit that your dad made, in order for someone to go fast, and well, I helped a crook get something that your dad needed with the suit. I never thought that he would go back and steal it, not after I gave him a good working job.] 

Sari stayed silent for a moment before shouting. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, PEOPLE WHO STEAL WILL JUST CONTINUE TO STEAL!” Megatron cowered a bit, not wanting to look at Sari, and her disappointed face. “Uhh I don’t want ta interrupt somethen but I seriously have to get you three home.” Sari looked back at Fanzone, then back at Megatron before letting a scream come from her closed mouth. 

She took off running, Televised-Static followed after them once he realized that they were going. 

“You owe me big time Megatron!” Sari shouted, as she ran as fast as she could. Fanzone yelled for her to come back, before climbing back into his car. He went to go and turn the key, only for it to make that one sound every one dreads to hear. All three could hear the shout of “ THIS IS WHY I HATE MACHINES!” As they ran further and further away, coming to a more deserted part of town, all lights turned off but the street lamps. 

Sari came to a sudden jog, looking around the area in high defense. Megatron and Televised-Static looked at her worriedly, wondering what was making her so on edge. [Sari what’s wrong?] Megatron worriedly said.

“I don’t know, I just felt like something is watching us. Watching me.” Her eyes grazed quickly over the top of buildings before looking around the quiet street. Just then something fast flew by them into a house. A second later the figure ran out, some things were dropping from it, but It continued to run. 

Without a word from one another, Sari and Televised-Static took off in a run, following as best as they could to where the crook was going. But the dang suit was doing its job, thus they lost it just as quickly as they saw it. But Sari continued on, following an invisible line, all the way to the boardwalk.

There was Nino piling the stolen treasurers into an equally stolen truck back. It did not seem like he was working alone, as for a woman was sitting in the front seat looking bored as ever, checking her watch every once in a while. 

Megatron ramped up his audio receptors, just to catch what Nino was saying. Sari and Televised-Static slowly stelthed forward. When they were just two trucks away from Nino and the female, it was when they all heard him say “So Is this all, I mean, I’m kind of feeling a bit tired.” Sari just so happened to look up from their hiding place, letting Megatron see Nino after two solar cycles. Nino was looking paler than he did two days ago, and his hair was turning gray, but still held onto his ginger coloration, that definitely was not a good sign.

“Darling,” Came the female high pitch, but most definitely a disappointed voice “You ain't stopping until this truck is full of stolen goods, Now get back to running for me.” She went to look at herself in the mirror, done with the conversation, but Nino spoke up, not done. 

“But Samantha. You said-” Nino started but jumped back from the truck when Samantha slammed her hand on top of the dashboard. “NINO!” Her eyes burned with hatred causing Nino to gulp before shakenly saying. “You said you wanted some nice gold necklaces, I will try and find some for you in my next run.” With that Nino took off.

Samantha scuffed before chuckling to herself. “Oh Nino, Your heart is pure, but your head is so stupid.” At this point Megatron was making his way over to the truck as quietly as he could, he instructed both Sari and Televised-Static to stay hidden until he told them to come out.

Once he was there, he waited patiently for Nino to run back. Megatron also made a small precaution; if his plan did not go as according to plan, he punctured small holes into the tires. She won’t be getting very far with flats. 

When Nino came back, he was breathing heavily. His graying ginger hair was even more gray, and he was looking a little wrinkled. [‘What is happening to him? Is he, getting older?’] Megatron thought to himself as he watched Nino place the new stolen things into the back of the truck, and there. He kept a hold of a golden necklace. 

When Nino went to go and walk to the drivers side, Megatron jumped up, using the thrusters as extra support; snatching the golden necklace with one of his tiny legs. Nino stared at his empty hands for about three klicks, before looking around frantically.

When Nino caught sight of Megatron, and the golden necklace, he gave a small growl. Walking up to Megatron; he bent down trying to pick him up, but Megatron used the thrusters to propel himself backwards. Nino again looked dumbfounded as his prize jewel was out of his reach again. 

“Ok whatever you are, stay still!” Nino said angry as he again walked towards Megatron, but again he propelled himself backwards. Instead of stopping like the first time, he continued to propel himself backwards. Lifting up his legs just like Sari said to do, and just like that; Nino gave chase. 

Megatron let the thrusters run on full speed, and apparently full speed was just the exact speed that the suit was able to get to. Megatron knew that this wouldn’t last long though, while the suit was powered by said person, Megatron’s thrusters were powered by rest. At this rate Megatron knew that the thrusters powers would be running out soon. 

[Think, Megatron think!] He beeped to himself, looking around frantically, before he caught sight of a police droid patrolling the area. [Perfect.] Megatron looked back at Nino, seeing how he was holding up on this wild goose chase, and well Megtaron was not expecting Nino to look like a old human male. 

It also looked like Nino was having a hard time keeping up with Megatron’s thrusters, It was a small difference, but Megatron could see as every klick passed by that Nino’s hair continued to turn ghost white, and his wrinkles became more pronounced. 

[ Well that’s a bug the engineers will have to look at.] Megatron beeped again to himself, before an idea popped into his helm. Megatron passed the Police bot, making it go crazy, saying “Halt criminal.” It tried to go after them both, but they were just too quick for the police droid to keep up. Megatron made sure he kept a close eye on both his thrusters energy and the aging state of Nino.

Only when Nino collapsed was when Megatron cut his thrusters. Walking up to a painting Nino; who was shaking horribly, and on the verge of collapse. Megatron took pity on Nino. Onlining his thrusters for the hopefully last time that night, he propelled himself to the closest Police droid. 

Attaching himself to the top of it; a wire extended from the Spy bot’s leg, puncturing a whole to the top of the police droid, before digging it into the droid neural processor. Megatron sent out a jolt of electricity into the droids processor, commanding it to drive to the location that Nino was; who was still painting heavily, and weakly trying to sit up. 

Megatron sent another jolt to the police droid, telling it to pick up Nino. When Nino was securely in the clawed servo’s, is when Megatron detached from the police droid but not before instructed it to drive all the way to the jail, and to not stop unless a police officer told it too. 

With the police droid moving away, Megatron powered up his thrusters. Propelling forward to get to the dock as quickly as he could, so he could take care of Samantha, and somehow return all of the stolen goods. Maybe he’ll just send in an anonymous report saying where the goods were being kepped. 

But when Megatron came walking into the port; his thrusters had turned off to replenish its energy. What was waiting for him back at the dock was not what Megatron ever expected. Spider webs were all over the place, some of these Spider webs were incasing the truck, and Smantha. Who seemed to have passed out.

But the thing that made Megatron almost have a Spark attack was Televised-Static, laying on the ground, with no Sari around. Megatron quickly shuffled forward, walking up onto Televised-Static’s chassis, trying to see what was causing him to be down and unresponsive. 

[Televised-Static, can you hear me Televised-Static?] Megatron tapped his little legs upon Televised-Statics chassis in a rhythmic pattern. Wondering if it would help Televised-Static wake up from just that. Megatron felt relief wash over him when he heard a grown emit itself from Televised-Static’s intake. 

“Buckle up buckaroo, Mentor Megatron.” Televised-Static said, slowly getting up. Cupping his servos under the Spy bot, so that it would not topple over as he sat up. Megatron waited for Televised-Static to come back fully online before he popped the question. 

[Where's Sari?] Televised-Static went still hearing the beeps, this made Megatron even more worried. Did he not know where Sari went? [Televised-Static?] He said in a calm and gentle voice, wanting to convey that whatever had gone down on the dock, it was not his fault.

“An Itsy Bitsy Spider took her Mentor Megatron.” Megatron blinked at what Televised-Static had just said, did he just say a spider came and took Sari away? If he knows correctly the only spiders that lived in Detroit were small, and would be unable to carry a human. 

[What did the spider look like, and are you sure it was a spider, and not A police droid?] Oh ya a police droid that can shoot web, and only took Sari away, not Samantha. Televised-Static shook his head. “ OH NO that’s got to hurt. Spider who transformed into a femm Cybertronian Mentor Megatron.” A Cybertronian? Could Televised-Static be telling the truth. Megatron was not aware that any other Cybertronian were here on Earth, except for Orion and his team. 

Then again his Hub was broken, and his EMF Field was also going haywire. So who was he to displace the words of a six solar cycle old Cybertronian with both working Hub and EMF Field. [Do you know where this Femm Spider took Sari? And do you know why she went after her?] 

Televised-Static nodded, standing up slowly. Testing his strength by walking forward a few steps and then backwards a few steps, before taking off in a jog. Only when they were on the sidewalk did Televised-Static speak. “ Such a loss tonight folks, Spider femm sayed something about an Allspark, She demanded Mentor Sari give her the Allspark, before grabbing at Mentor Sari’s Key. What is an AllSpark Master Megatron?” 

Megatron was speechless, So a Cybertronian was here for the Allspark. That Cybertronian just so happens to have a beast alt mode. Cybertronians with Beast alt modes mostly stayed away from Autobot grasp. Most staying neutral, or becoming a Decepticon. But the Ones that did become Autobots were mostly chosen to be accepted into their society only if their alt modes were able to carry out multiple tasks. 

So it was unlikely that this Femm was a part of the Autobots society, but again, she demanded the Allspark key, which is a very Autobot thing to do and say. He would just have to be careful when he comes face plate to face plate with the Femm. 

[Did she hurt Sari? Did she hurt you?] Megatron said after so long in his thoughts. “What’s the damage? Tied Mentor Sari up in web. I Tried to stop spider bot from hurting Mentor Sari too much, Got hissed at, before things on her back flipped forward, placing itself on neck cables. Passed out, but was able to see where Spider bot ran off too.” Televised-Static skidded to a stop under a building, where shouting could be heard on top. 

Enhancing their audio receptors, both could conclude that it was Sari who was screaming. Without any hesitation Televised-Static placed Megatron onto his shoulders before climbing up the building. Televised-Static was a great climber, his pedals had a form of suction at the bottom, and with training over the six solar cycles he has been online, he increased his climbing speed by 50%.

They were up and over the roofs top in five minutes, and in that time the Spider bot was able to get a good grasp of Sari’s key. Televised-Static was going to get in-between Sari and the Spider bot, but Sari started to shake her head hard. Only stopping when the bald cap slipped down far enough for Sari to grab within her mouth, and violently flung it into the face of the femm, who dropped Sari when it became suctioned to her face plate. 

But she did not hit the ground for Televised-Static was the one to grab her. Sari looked just as surprised as the Spider bot; when she got the Bald cap to stop sticking to her face plate. Megatron was the first to say something.[ Sari are you ok? Also Thank Primus you did not shave your hair.] Sari chuckled lightly at that, before saying. “Oh ya I’m good Megatron, a bit shaken up but still alive.” Televised-Static was able to pull the Web off of Sari, with a bit of a struggle, because it was sticky, but it was able to come off. 

Knowing that Sari was now ok, he directed his attention to the Spider bot. The Spider bot was tall, then again Televised-Static was a Mini-con so everyone dwarfed him, but still she was tall, possibly would be the same height as Orion, the un-Matrixed Orion. Her plating colors consisted of Purple, black, and gold. She had no Autobot brand on her, but also did not have a Decepticon brand on her, well as far as he could see as she was standing forward, looking shocked at them all. 

[If you came here for the Allspark you aren't going to find it, It’s hidden away, Even I do not know where it is being held.] Megatron said not to wait for the Spider bot to come out of shock and attack them. But she just stood there intake agape. 

[Is she ok?] He said, looking at Sari and Televised-Static who shrugged their shoulders. They did not have a clue as well. So Megatron spoke again. [Well, we’ll be leaving then, go back to your ship, and leave Planet Earth.] Megatron wasn’t expecting the Spider bot to speak since she’s been silent the entire time, but jumped when her voice came out in a soft manner. 

“Are you really Megatron? Are you Lord Megatron of New Kaon?” Megatron was stumped, like yes everyone knew him at this point in Cybertronian history, but he was not expecting her to ask that question. [If I say yes, what are you going to ask for?] 

Immediately the Spider Bot knelt down, bowing her helm as she said. “Lord Megatron of New Kaon, My designation is King Arachnid, Blackarachnid of Arch seven. I had come looking for you per orders of Lord Starscream.” The silence afterwards was deafening, but it was immediately filled with the laughter by Sari. 

Megatron looked at her confused, why was she laughing at this? [Sari?] Her laughter continued as she tried to talk, but was able to get out. “I’m sorry! But Lord Megatron! Oh that’s priceless! You a Lord!” She said before going back into hysterical laughter. 

Oh, It was kind of funny in such context, Sari only knows Megatron as well, Megatron the bot who’s been in her Adopted fathers lab, for stellar cycles. Megatron had never asked her or Televised-Static to call him Lord Megatron, only Megatron, or Mentor Megatron. So he can see where she was coming from, but the growl emanating from King Arachnid would say otherwise. 

[Sari, I can see how this could be funny, but it’s true. I am a lord to many.] This got Sari to stop laughing, and looked at Megatron dumbfounded. Before going into an angry pout, arms on her hips. “Why am I just hearing about this now? You are a lord of something called New Kaon. You could have warned us that you were this special Cybertronian, and that someone may come to get you!” 

Tears started to fall from her face. This made Megatron feel so guilty, he hated when someone cried, and seeing it from her, it hit so wrong. Then her words sunk in. [You. You think I’m leaving?] Megatron said dumbfounded, backing up a bit when Sari let out an angry growl. “Yes! why else would she be here!?” Sari pointed at King Arachnid who had gotten back up, but was staying still, not knowing what to do with the angry organic. 

[Sari.] Megatron felt so bad, she really thought he was going away. [Sari, there would have to be war, for me to go away from you right this klick. Sure there is a big possibility I will have to return to New Kaon, but that isn't going to be this very Solar Cycle. I am not leaving. Not even when I gain my legs back.] Megatron hopes that this would be enough to calm Sari down.

It was true that he would not leave, not even when he gained his legs, because he would be trying to find the Allspark and Orion once he gets them back. But over the last four Solar cycles, Megatron can see both Sari and Televised-Static being there with him as he searches for the Allspark, and for Orion’s ship. 

Meagtron watched as Sari angry rubbed her teary eyes, it would seem that she had calmed down. Taking shaky breaths, and sniffling. Megatron jumped down from Televised-Static’s shoulder, before walking over to Sari, and carefully climbing on her costume, to get on her shoulder. But she stopped his advances, by encasing him in her arms, Megatron thought she was going to grab him to put him down, but was relieved when she pulled him tightly against her body, hugged him. 

Megatron tried to hug her as best as he could, but it didn’t work out as well as he wanted it too. He would just have to hug her when they returned back to the lab. Sari pulled away from the hug, placing Megatron upon her shoulder before turning her attention to King Arachnid. Now all of their attention was upon her, she shifted uncomfortably before Megatron asked.

[King Arachnid, did you come to Earth because I was on it, or because of the Allspark?] Her optics looked at him, before saying “I must admit I came to the solar system because it was the last known spark energy of the ship with you on it that Shockwave was able to find. But I came to Earth because I felt the Allspark was here.” 

Megatron nodded at this before asking. [Is it possible for me to contact Starscream? To tell him myself I am fine, and to possibly ask them to come to Earth?] King Arachnid nodded. “Of course my lord, My ship is near the mountains.”

With that She transformed into her spider alt mode, and was about to walk down the roof when Megatron called out. [King Arachnid could it be possible that you carry Sari on your back?] He said, jumping off of Sari’s shoulder to walk back over to Televised-Static. King Arachnid paused, before walking back over, and allowed Sari to climb on her back. Once Sari was secured, they started their descent from the roof. 

As they walked towards the mountain, Megatron went to strike up a conversation with King Arachnid. Asking a very simple question.

[Why did Starscream send you to look for me? And Not to sound rude by why did he not send someone else the moment I disappeared?]

“ That is fine my lord. To my knowledge of this answer when I asked it myself, is because the Autobots started to attack Decepticon outposts and planets, so the majority of the Decepticons were in the battlefield. So when I came in asking for immunity for my family, I apparently had a reputation of finding lost things. So Lord Starscream asked if I could find you, I almost said no, but my Bondmate convinced me otherwise.” 

[I see,-] Megatron said, going to ask another question but Sari beat him to asking a question of her own “What’s a Bondmate? Sorry I had to butt in, It was getting way too quiet on my end. Also how much longer till we get to your ship, my legs are cramping.” 

“We are still a bit away from my Ship, but asking these sorts of questions will make the trip faster. A Bondmate, Sari was it? Is when two or more bots Spark- bond, bringing each other's Spark together in a union to become Conjunx Endoras.”

“Is your Bondmate Cute?”

[SARI! You can’t ask such personal questions]. But that only earned a laugh from the Spider. “No, no It’s quite fine. She is curious, and wants to learn all about Cybertronians. To answer your Question Sari, yes My Bondmate is cute. She gets utterly adorable when she’s angry.” 

They traded questions back and forth, Megatron butting in when he wanted to ask a question of his own, or to Scold Sari for asking such personal questions. Megatron was relieved when they came upon King Arachnid’s ship. It was a normal size Decepticon travel ship, this one was designed to hold only one bot. The rest of the room being used as storage for a long journey. 

But with all of them being relatively small all four of them were able to fit perfectly into the cockpit. King Arachnid transformed once Sari was safely on the ground. She walked over and sat in the captain's chair, hitting buttons that Megatron remembers being the ones to ask for a call. 

What came up on the screen once she was done typing was Starscream's ID, but it was not Starscream who accepted the call, it was Soundwave. Soundwave’s color seemed to have gone darker than the lighter Blue. Megatron kept quiet as King Arachnid addressed Soundwave politely in Cybertronian. “Sounwave, If I may ask where is Lord Starscream? I have important information to give.” 

“Starscream: Autobots attack Chaar, many wounded. Starscream: help Knockout and Breakdown with injuries.” Megatron gasped hearing this, he did not care if he didn’t look like himself right now, but he addressed Soundwave anyways. Jumping off of Televised-Static’s shoulder, he jumped onto the arm of the captain's chair. 

[Soundwave how many of my people have been wounded since I’ve been gone!?] Sounwave was taken aback by this small thing jumping onto the chair’s arm, and demanding to know numbers of wounded, since it’s been gone. “ Question: who are you?” 

[It’s me Megatron! I know I don’t look like myself right now, it’s a long story, that i’ll get to later, but please tell me what has been happening to my people since I’ve disappeared?]

Soundwave was in shock, was this really Megatron? It sounded like Megatron , but it was also speaking in binary. Shockwave looked at King Arachnid to see if she was playing a joke upon him, but her optics only showed utter trust, and sympathy at his own confusion. 

“ Attacks: Charon, Ijurn, Lucifer, Porcupine, Ceti Alpha VII. Destroyed: Karn, Krull, Dinosaur, Thrull.” Megatron stayed silent as he heard the names of his planets he made safe for all, all coming under attack by the Autobots, and they even managed to Destroy four of them. There were lives on those planets, and they destroyed them. 

Megatron let out a growl form from his intake both there and back at the lab. 

That made Sumdac jump hearing such a thing emanate from a sleeping Megatron. 

[How dare they! How dare they destroy life, Why are they doing this!?] Megatron growled darkly, causing Soundwave to move away from the monitor before saying. “Autobots: Payback for destruction. Autobots: Payback for losing the Allspark a second time.” 

Megatron ex-vented heavily, trying so hard to not go in a rage, the last time he went into a rage, he lost one million stellar cycles of memories. He will not let that happen again, he hurt so many with his words and actions in that one million stellar cycle time. He even hurt his Orion so much that he switched sides, and ‘died’. 

After a few more vents in and out did Megatron ask. [ Please Soundwave, I want you to go and grab Starscream, I wish to speak to him about my absence.] Soundwave nodded, giving a two digit salute before walking off screen.

About three minutes later Starscream ran into view, looking very tired, but also hyperaware; for his wings were pointed up in an alert state. He caught himself on the central controls as he looked around frantically with his optics. Wanting to see the familiar silver frame that he has come to know as his Amica Endura; after trust was remade.

When he couldn’t see Megaron anywhere his wings immediately dropped down in a defeated state. Megatron hated seeing Starscream like this, he can’t even imagine how it was for him these last forty stellar cycles with attacks left and right from the Autobots. 

Megatron beeped at Starscream. [Starscream, Starscream I’m right here, look down at the chair arm.] Starscream did just that, looking at the chairs arm with confusion. The voice was Megatron’s but the thing standing next to King Arachnid was too small to be Megatron. “Megatron?” He asked worriedly. 

[Hi Screamer, I know, It looks weird. But This is how I am able to get around at the moment. I am currently grounded. And Until I can find Legs I have to walk around in this.] Starscream looked at Megatron for a long time before a chuckle emanated from him, before it delved into a full out laugh. 

When Starscream was able to compose himself three minutes later he said. “Primus Megatron, I did not expect this at all. I was expecting the worst, and here you are so teeny tiny, and oh, are those wings on you!!” He started to chuckle again. Megatron wanted to roll his optics at Starscream, but didn’t. His attention drifted to Sari and Televised-Static as they walked closer to see the new Cybertronian called Starscream. This did not go unnoticed by the Seeker in question. 

Starscream stopped chuckling at once when his gaze fell upon Sari and then Televised-Static. “Who are they?” Starscream said, intrigued at the new lifeformers. Megatron nodded at both of them to introduce themselves saying in Cybertronian; he did not realize that he did not switch back to English. It was too easy to get lost in his own native tongue once again. [Go on and introduce yourself to my second in command Starscream]. 

“You In the Audience! I’m Televised-Static.” Televised Static said shyly in Cybertronian, before hiding himself behind the chair. “Hi, I’m Sari. Sari Sumdac.” Sari said in Cybertronian, but no one notest that it wasn’t English. 

“It is nice to meet you both, You two keeping Megatron out of trouble?” 

[STARSCREAM!]

Starscream chuckled. “Oh come on Megs, You know you need a sparkling-sitter like all the time!” He teased, causing Sari to hold in a laugh, covering it with a hand just for extra cover. [Starscream, Do not encourage my pupils.] Once Megatron said that Starscream stared at him in shock. Megatron was confused as to why he was so shocked before he remembered. His last pupil was Blitzwing, after he was forcefully changed into a triple changer, Megatron refused to mentor anyone else in fear he was going to fail them just like he did with Blitzwing. 

“Megatron, I’m happy that these two were able to get you back in your game, I hated seeing you so miserable when you turned down a mentorship. Good job you two.” Starscream said happily to Megatron before addressing Sari and Televised-Static. His wings fluttering in excitement. 

Sari rubbed the back of her head, a small blush plastered itself upon her cheeks, and Televised-Static hid more, but was blushing in embarrassment. With all of the introductory, and the re-introductory taken care of. Megatron went right down business. [Starscream I want you, Blitzwing, and Shockwave to come to Earth, you three deserve the break from what’s been happening to the planets, Strika,Lugnut and Sounwave can take care of business.] 

Starscream let out a heavy ex-vent as he said “Yaaa, about Shockwave, he’s currently on a mission, gaining intel from the Autobots, by being an Autobot Intelligence Officer himself.” Megatron had to restart his audio feed, did he just hear that Shockwave was at Cybertron? And that he is in the Intelligence agency? [What?]

“Well you see,” Starscream started “When you were launched into that space bridge, no one could find out where you went. So I originally asked Soundwave to be our Spy, but as we all know he’s too recognizable, and there’s no one else that looks like him. But Shockwave, we found an Autobot Intelligent Officer that looks exactly like him with a few tweaks here and there, but he looked exactly like Shockwave. So we were able to get Shockwave into Intelligence without having him take an Autobot course.He found out where you went by tracking the last known coordinates of that ship you boarded. Apparently the intelligence officer; Longshot Pryme, the one who Shockwave is impersonating, didn't think of that, since there were no records of where the ship went, only that the ship had contained the Allspark.” 

Wow that was incredebetly stupid of that Intelligent Officer to do, but it was good on there part because they were the first ones to figure out were the ship went. Thus they were able to locate where Orion’s ship had fallen, and thus find him. [Ok then, I guess I can say to bring Lugnut along instead of Shockwave.]

“Understood loud and clear Lord Megs. I will comm Blitzwing and Lugnut right away, when do you want us to depart?” He asked, putting two digits on the side of his helm. [As soon as you can would be great. I can send you coordinates to where you should-]

“Sent.” King Arachnid said, having already punched in the coordinates to Earth. Megatron beeped her a thanks before drawing his attention back to Starscream, who was looking over the coordinates, as well as talking to Blitzwing and Lugnut in a conjoined Comm call. 

“Yes, we're going to an organic planet. But Megatron is there, and he asked us to come,,, No I haven't told him about him yet, and yes I will tell him.,,, Yep we are going to be packing up as soon as I walk away from the counsel.,, Alright see you in seven.” Starscream took his digits off the side of his helm and looked at Megatron with a bit of worry, his wings twitched in a worried state.

“ We will make it to a Space bridge in seven solar cycles if not more. Autobots have been very protective of their Space bridges nowadays, and any time we try and make our own they destroy it. So once we get to a Space bridge we can use we will jump to Earth. And Megatron I have to tell you something before I let King Arachnid’s Bondmate at the console.” Starscream took a deep vent in and out before saying. “It’s about Orion, He’s not de-” Megatron cut him off. [I already know he’s alive.] 

Starscream’s wings went back into their neutral state, as he nodded “Of course, I mean you were in the Ship, his ship,,, I’ll be going now. Oh and Televised-Static, Sari, I’m expecting to hear great things when we land on Earth.” 

With that Starscream walked away. Calling out to another bot that it was their turn to use the console. This is where Megatron thought it was a good time to call it a night, he did need to bring Sari back to Sumdac tower. In fact she should have been back thirty minutes ago, as the time read 9:30. Megatron jumped down from the chair, walking over to Sari, and climbing up, getting on top of her shoulder. 

He beeped at Televised-Static to gain his attention, when he had it, he said. [We're going home, let's say goodbye to King Arachnid, and thank her for her hospitality.] As he said that he heard a coo come from King Arachnid. All three looked over at her and the console. They saw that she was cooing at a Sparkling, most likely her Sparkling. Who was being cradled by its Carrier. 

Megatron smiled seeing this, he loved Sparklings with all his spark, he wanted one of his own, it was something he and Orion spoke of often. They talked about how when the war was done, they'll try for a Sparkling. But Of course that was history.

Megatron beeped quietly at his pupils. [We’ll leave them alone, If she’s still here tomorrow, we can come back and thank her.] Both nodded, before walking out of the ship, all the while hearing King Arachnid talking in baby talk to her Sparkling. 

_________________

It wouldn’t be until much later that dark cycle that Megatron would be wide awake. His thoughts jumped all around, making him unable to go into stasis. All of those thoughts all came back to one source. Not only did Sari speak Cybertronian, Sari Spoke Cybertronian as if she had known it all her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron just realizing that sometimes being nice isn't always a good thing. That and to Tell family members important information, even if it wasn't going to bite him in the aft until much later: I see the problem.
> 
> Sari with Both Nino and King Arachnid: OH DO YA!?  
> ____  
> Megatron that night: DID MY CHILD SPEAK CYBERTRONIAN.


	8. S1Ep7: Call from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder how Cybertron is doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been able to speed up my editing posses by talking outload to myself. Then again I hadn't touched TFO till today. So you are all welcome.

The Day after Halloween, Optimus woke up, still really tired, but he knew that today was the day to get the communication bridge to work. He put it off yesterday in order to hang out with Emery and their friends, and they didn’t get back to the ship till very late into the dark cycle. 

As they drove around the town, they came upon a thing called a gas station, and there was fuel. Human oil. It tasted so different from energon, but at least it was edible for the cybertronians to drink, though the downside to the oil was that it took a while to break down. 

They had to do small things, if not they will become tired quickly. So two to three joors of doing nothing or something small, was the required amount of time for the oil to break down completely. Allowing them to move around freely, and do extreme body movements or hard work.

So Optimus got up, stretched, then walked out of his berthroom, towards the dining hall. They may or may not have robbed the gas station of its oil, and so they may or may not have some barrels full of oil, just sitting and waiting to be drunk. 

Optimus got his empty cube from the sink, walked over to the Oil, and dipped the cube into it. Once the cube was licked clean so no oil would spill on the floor Optimus started to drink from it and walked over towards the control room. 

Once he was there he placed the empty Cube on the captain chairs arm. Before opening the panel, seeing that the last weirs were still being covered by the protective wrapping. He laid down on his back, taking off the protective wrapping, gripping the two weirs in his servos, he brought them together. When he was sure that they were touching one another he pulled out some more protective wrapping and secured it on the newly connective weirs. 

Optimus made sure that everything was where it was supposed to be before getting back up. He let a long ex-vent as his servo hovered over the online panel, number and glyph panels. He was really going to call the council, he was going to have to tell them that he had lost the Allspark. He had to do it, if not and one of his other teammates tried to call, they could get in big trouble if the council thought it was them who lost it, because they didn’t contact them first.

If he said he lost it, he would get off easily, He was the bot to carry the Matrix of leadership. And if they wanted to kill him, they would never get their servos upon the Matrix, for all of the stories about the Primes, before they were rewritten, they had all said once the Prime offline the Matrix would vanish from the dead Prime’s chassis. 

If they wanted to continue to use the power of the Matrix, they had to keep him alive. 

With that last bit of reinsurance Optimus powered up the console, and then put in the ID for the council’s console. When he hit enter, he wasn't greeted with the ‘Waiting for caller’ instead he was greeted with ‘The number you are trying to call is out of reach, please be closer to signal, or call the help desk if there is a problem.’

Optimus blinked seeing this, he knew that they were far from Cybertron, but Skydrop was known for its long range, no matter where they were. Optimus thought about calling the help desk, but thought better of it. They were away from the council’s grasp, this could be the only time Optimus could show his true self to his teammates and not Optimus Prime. This could be the only time to show them just how bad the council was. 

This could be his only chance to be Orion Pax. 

With that in mind Optimus shut down the console, picking up the empty cube, he walked back over to the dinning hall. Where Ratchet, Bumblebee, Prowl, and Bulkhead greeted him tieredly with their own cubes of oil in their servo.   
_________________

The Machine was picking up a familiar signal, one that has not been online for forty stellar cycles. Longshot Pryme was looking at the consol with horror. ‘No It can’t be’ he thought. Longshot/Shockwave thought that he would have more time, more time to find both Megatron and Optimus, and get them to safety. All the while finding the Allspark, and keeping it out of Autobot servos, until they could finally overrule the government, and return Cybertron back to its healthy state. 

As one would know when Optimus Prime threw the Allspark into the malfunctioning Spacebridge. Cyberytron was affected immediately. The energon streams were drying up, the Well-Of-Allspark Sparks were refusing to be caught, even those that normally stayed at the top of the well in order to be picked for a new frame, a new life refused to be caught. Cybertron’s once pretty lights were duling, becoming a ghost of itself. 

Many mecha and femmes became malnourished as the cost of energon skyrocketed. Many continued to die, until the scientists were able to crack the code of synthetic energon. They mass produced the synthetic energon, calling it Synthen. Though there was major risk if one took too much Synthen. 

They would become highly unstable, unable to stop themselves from being an afthole. Making every bots life a living nightmare. The heavily Synthen bot became way too flirtatious, quick to become aggressive, and way too cocky for their own good.

Shockwave was really thankful that he was not there at that point in Cybertrons history. Since then the makers of Synthen created locks on the cubs that would not unlock until the bot showed its power level via a medical port. If the Cube deemed the bots level to be low enough it will unclip, and allow the bot to drink there ration. 

But that did not stop some bots from making homemade Synthen, and gorging themselves on it, trying to get the kick that came with abusing the true Synthen. 

This is where Shockwave’s problem began.

The very moment he took over Longshot Prymes life; after successfully detaining the real Longshot, and moving him to an inhabitable planet outside both Autobot and Decepticon reach. He discovered that not only was Longshot making his own Synthen, but he was a dealer as well. Shockwave immediately put a stop to this madness, detaining any bot who came to Longshot’s residence to buy his Synthen. 

He even destroyed the lab once he knew no more beggars were going to be coming. Shockwave effectively destroyed Longshot’s subspace in the process. Thus he had to move in with two of Longshot’s agents, so a new hub could be built for him. When the medics asked how his subspace caught on fire, almost killing him, Shockwave only responded with. “It was time.” The Medics instantly put ‘Longshot’ on suiside watch. Even telling the two agents to keep an optic on him if he tried to harm himself again.

His agents/ roommates were two of the best hard working mech Shockwave has ever seen in an Autobot. Blurr and Cliffjumper were their respective designations. 

Blurr was your typical Velocitron, Speed is what defined this mech like it did with other Velocitrons. But just the fate of any Velocitrons born or forged, their fast talking ways were suppressed by a collar around their neck cable. The collar acted just like a status cuff would, but instead it’s point of power was lowered and redirected to their voice box. The bots were still able to move around normally and transform.

The collar caused the Velocitrons to talk ‘Normally’ and if they tried to talk at their normal speed, the collar would shock them until they stopped talking or went into stasis from the pain. Shockwave had seen this happen to many times with many different Velocitrons, and Blurr was not an exception. 

His other roommate; Cliffjumper, was your typical monitor bot, he was the one you went to to find information about something. Or to find something on a pre-existing subject. Cliffjumper was the bot you could always count on to be there from clock in to clock out. A being a minibot, he worked hard to get where he was. 

Shockwave can really count on these bots to have his back. 

Though he knows that Blurr was suspicious of him when he first interacted with him. It took a while, but he was able to convince Blurr that he had been on Synthin. Clearing away some of Blurr’s suspicion as to why he was acting calmer now, and was less likely to flirt with every blue bot or racer he saw. 

Longshot Pryme was an unstable bot, and Shockwave hopes that he’s doing better on that planet. 

Now looking back at the ship's energy signal, he decided to do something about it. He made a copy of the original energy singal, then deleted the line of text that showed what planet it was coming from. Now the copy version showed only the section of that Universe the ship’s energy signal was from.

Hopefully that would buy Starscream some time to get to Earth. He moved the copy data into a data-pad, making sure it all looked authentic before walking out of his office. He walked over to Blurr’s station, seeing him cracking down on a game, since he had finished his work the hour he had clocked in. 

“Agent Blurr.” Shockwave said, but his voice sounded like Longshot’s. Blurr jumped up immediately, going for a salut. “Reporting for duty Longshot Pryme, Sir.” It still felt so weird to hear a Velocitron talk like any other Cybertronian. 

“I'd like you to run this to Ultra Magnus, he’ll want to read it personally.” Shockwave said, holding out the data-pad for Blurr to take. Blurr took the data-pad, and saluted again. “You can count on me Sir. I’ll be back in a jiffy.” With that being his last words to Longshot he zoomed out of there, making quick work to get to Ultra Magnus’s office in a record time. 

Shockwave watched Blurr go, his break was in a couple of nano-kliks, so he could call Starscream and tell him about his findings. He will also have to make sure he can get a Space bridge ready to go for them when they arrive very close to the Autobot border. 

Once his break came, he locked his office door, and walked up to his computer. He used code after code to hide his call from reaching the counsel’s audio receptors. Once he was sure it was going to be hard to track the signal back to him. He called Starscream’s ID. 

When it clicked on, he was surprised to see that it was Soundwave; his Amica Endura who had picked up for Starscream. “Soundwave, It is nice to see you, where is Starscream?” 

“Starscream: On Nemesis.” Confused, Shockwave asked. “There hasn’t been another attack. Why is Starscream on the Nemesis?” There could be many different reasons as to why Starscream was on the Nemesis, but all didn’t add up. “Starscream: On Nemesis to get Megatron.” To get Megatron? Was King Arachnid unsuccessful in finding him herself?   
Before he could voice his concern Soundwave continued. “King Arachnid: Successful. Megatron: found unharm. Starscream: Took Nemesis, Blitzwing, and Lugnut. Starscream: Left Soundwave, and Strika in charge.” Oh well that was a relief to know.

“That’s certainly something. I was calling because I got an energy signature from Skydrop. I made sure to mess with the cordients just a little. It should buy Starscream enough time to find both Megatron and Optimus, before the council does.” He said, sending the original coordinates to Soundwave. 

Soundwave looked over the coordinates, nodding his helm, before most likely sending it to the Nemesis. “Shockwave: Is doing well?” He said after a few kliks of silence. “I am doing well, Soundwave, no one suspects me as per usual.” He smiled when he saw Soundwave’s visors light up with joy. “Soundwave: Happy. Shockwave: Is unharmed.” 

Shockwave smiled at Soundwave, before his optic darted to the clock, he only had five minutes left of his break. He returned his attention back towards Sounwave saying. “I must go Soundwave. Tell the others I had said hi.” With a wave goodbye he logged out of his code, making sure his computer looked exactly how it once was, before getting up, and unlocking the door, then going right back to sitting back down in his seat.  
_____

Blurr knocked on Ultra Magnus’s door quickly, stepping side to side to stop his power from activating after such a short run. It has happened before because he remembered having to clean up the broken Synthen cubes for four Joors strait. Blurr waited patiently for the door to open, when it did out stepped an angry Drift, behind Drift was Jazz who still had his digits on Ultra Magnus’s desk. 

When Ultra Magnus spotted Blurr he said to Jazz. “One moment, Blurr do you need something?”. Taking that as his que, he walked in and presented the data-pad to him. Ultra Magnus took it, and opened it, He read it once before sitting up straighter, the data-pad going closer to his face as he read some lines over and over again. 

“Drift! Come back. Blurr get Drift.” Blurr didn’t question anything as he ran towards where Drift was stomping off. He got in front of Drift putting his servos out in a stop motion. Drift recalibrated his optics at this, before scowling. “I don’t have time for this Blurr, get out of my way.” 

“I would like to, but Ultra Magnus has asked for you to return to his office. The way he said it, it sounded very urgent.” Drift rubbed at his optics before again growling. “Ok fine!” Blurr followed Drift back, he did not know if Ultra Magnus would want him to be present in case he wanted to write something for the records.   
_______

When they returned, they could see that Jazz had his servo over his derma, the data-pad in the other. Ultra Magnus was on his monitor, most likely making a call to the council. “Jazz?” Drift said worriedly, walking up to the white and black ninja bot. Jazz said nothing but show Drift the data-pad. 

When Drift got done reading, he too was covering his derma with a servo to stifle a sob. They found them, they had found Skydrop. 

Drift and Jazz weren't all that close to one another, before the disappearance of Skydrop. They would occasionally see one another around their respective work. Drift being a school mech; teaching about the wrong Cybertronian history and Jazz being an intelligence agent for the counsel, not an intelligence agent of the universe like Blurr was. Or they saw one another when they went to see their respective lover.

But after Skydrop disappeared, Drift and Jazz found comfort in one another’s presence, since both had lost a loved one on that day. They were more of a talk Amica Endura, then a true merged Amica Endura. They were not ready to touch sparks yet, as they were still recovering from their loss. 

Every day after the disappearance of Skydrop, Jazz and Drift both went to Ultra Magnus wondering if they had found where Skydrop had gone, and if it was found, they volunteered to go with the rescue party. But each day was the same answer. ‘No. We haven't found Skydrop yet, but yes I will allow you two to go, now get back to work’. Until today. Today was proof that Optimus’s team was still alive, forty stellar cycles later of course, but they were still alive. 

Jazz soon had Drift in a tight hug, his armor shaking as he tried not to cry in front of the Magnus, who was still talking to the counsel. Drift hugged Jazz just as tightly. Both could not believe that this was really happening, they were going to see Ratchet and Prowl again. 

Magnus, after he was done talking to the counsel, got up out of his chair. He had dismissed Blurr not that long ago. Ultra Magnus looked at Drift and Jazz before saying. “Come. There is much to prepare for. We will leave next solar cycle at the earliest, do you understand me? This will give you time to find replacements for your positions.”

As they walked towards Ultra Magnus’s ship they were then joined by Sentinel Pryme, Ultra Magnus successor. Ultra Magnus said that he too will be joining them. This would be a test to see if Sentinel was truly ready to become the next Magnus when he retired or passed to the Well-Of-Allspark. 

Jazz and Drift weren’t really up to this, but they couldn’t voice their opinion about such a thing. It could mean bad news to them and to their career if they ever voiced something negative to or about the Magnus choices.   
____  
Ultra Magnus had a hard time recharging that night cycle. They had found Skydrop, they had found the Allspark. When the Space bridge repair team had come into the counsel after Skydrop disappeared. Everyone was livid, not only did they find the Allspark, but they lost it again, all thanks to the Decepticons. 

Ultra Magnus was done playing nice mech, he and the rest of the counsel had put up with the light teasing from the Decepticons. For three million stellar cycles. Well no more, It was time to give the Decepticons a taste of their own medicine. So they started to attack Decepticon bases, and planets, making sure to really hurt them instead of scaring them. 

Ultra Magnus didn’t care that he wasn’t playing fair, this was for all of the lives they had lost over the start of the four million stellar cycles war. Megatron was a coward to start playing nice in the council's optics. 

But now they have an advantage on the Decepticons, they will be the first ones to find the Allspark, and will also bring Optimus Prime and his team back home. Megatron will not get his servos on their True Prime.

Ultra Magnus had just gotten out of berth when a comm opened up to him. “This better be important Wheeljack?” He said once he saw who was calling him. “Ya, Hi, sorry to bother you Ultra Magnus, but a. You are going to want to see your ship.” 

“What happened to my ship?” His own question would be answered when he went to his ship, It was deprived of it’s thrusters, and of it’s transwarp mechanic. Spaceship repair bots were making quick work in repairing the lost parts as quickly, and effectively as they could.

“Do you know who did this?” He questioned Wheeljack, one of the newest high council mechs of this era. “No sir, the cameras were turned off once everyone left for the night cycle.”

“Useless, absolutely useless!” Ultra Magnus shouted. 

“Don’t be so harsh Ultra Magnus. The damage can be fixed.” That voice, that smooth voice that held so much power, so much knowledge. It always managed to send pings to his interfacing area. Oh how he wished to have Alpha Trion under him again, but he has been unable to get Alpha Trion to drink high grade anywhere hear him. Not to mention that he has been bonded to a middle class meck for five million stellar cycles.

Alpha Trion was much too faithful to Maccadam now, always returning to his side after a long day's work. Not to mention that they have been adopting sparklings together. Four, they have adopted Four sparklings so far, always waiting for them to grow up before adopting another.

The very first sparkling that they had adopted was Ultra Magnus' own child. He became sparked after a few rounds with a pleasure bot. Of course he didn’t want to keep the sparkling, but he couldn’t bring himself to abort it. So he gave birth to a red and blue Femm he didn’t care to name.

When he was able to move without pain, he put her up on the steps at a Kaon Orphanage, no one would be able to guess that she was his, for she took on the look of the pleasure bot. His regret was made fully aware to him when he saw his unnamed daughter walking around the Autobot Academy about five thousand stellar cycles later. 

When she had called out to Alpha Trion, who had been walking around the halls that day, calling him carrier. Ultra Magnus spark shattered. RoadRage is what Alpha Trion called back. 

Ultra Magnus hated thinking about such things, if it was out of sight, it was out of mind. And Well RoadRage chose to become a energon maker like Maccadam. So he didn’t see her all that much. He was grateful, he didn’t have to look at her, and see her confused face whenever he walked by her. He hated the carrier-to-sparkling bond with a passion. 

“Quite a way to say good day cycle, don’t you think Alpha Trion.” He decided to say after some Nano-kliks within his own helm, he did not wish to think more of his child, or any other child Alpha Trion and Maccadam had adopted. “Yes, I believe it is. Good day cycle Ultra Magnus. I would be assuming you will depart once your ship is put back into working order.” Ultra Magnus can't deal with him this day cycle. 

“Is there a reason you are here, Alpha Trion?” He harshly snapped, causing the old mech to take a step back, a servo up in a form of surrender. “I had just come to see what had happened. It is unheard of for a mech of our standards to be the target of such a cruel trick.” Somehow this calmed Ultra Magnus down. He composed himself, looking away from Alpha Trion. 

“Yes it is unheard of isn’t it, Well no worries we will be off to find Skydrop once it has been repaired.” A Spaceship repair bot ran over, and saluted him. “We should have it finished, and checked for anything else by the start of the night cycle Magnus sir!” Then they ran back to their post. 

“Perfect, I shall tell, Sentinel, Jazz, and Drift, we will be departing tomorrow morning.” Ultra Magnus said no one in particular, calling them all up in a respectable multi comm link.   
___  
Alpha Trion walked away from Ultra Magnus. So it was true they had found Skydrop. His Spark hasn’t been able to stop racing since he heard the news from Ultra Magnus. No one was ready to hear those words come from him. Forty stellar cycles of radio silence, and all of a sudden there. They. Were. 

Of course the reader couldn’t get it’s exact location, It has been known to do that with long range signals. Still Alpha Trion couldn’t get it through his processor that Optimus’s ship, and crew were still online, even after so many ‘yes it’s true’ and going to the intelligent officer, Longshot Pryme, to tell him that it wasn’t a false reading. 

His Orion was still alive, he couldn’t believe it. Will this be the start of Optimus destiny, to finally end the corruption that has been plaguing them since his birth. Alpha Trion surely hopes so.  
_____  
“Where have you been, you didn’t come at all last solar cycle.” Optimus said servos on his hip, as he looked at Emery, Paxten, and Amber. Who were all trying to look away, not wanting to be the one who caught the wrath filled optics of the Prime. 

“Well you see we were going to come back yesterday, but like, we all got a call from the function that was housing the Haunted house. And they said that if we were unable to finish walking threw, that we could come back for a twenty four hour scare fest. Just to make up for the lost scares.” Paxten said, rubbing at his jacket.

Optimus, Prowl and Bumblebee all exchanged glances at one another. Before Optimus let out a defeated sigh. “I guess that is a reasonable excuse to not come and hang out with us.” Optimus said as he picked up Emery, placing them upon his shoulder. 

“So were you guys able to get communications working?” Paxten asked as he jumped into Prowl’s extended servo. “Optimus got it to work. But sadly we are so far away from Cybertron, that we are unable to get through to anybody” Prowl said sadly.

“Do you guys have someone waiting for you back on Cybertron?” Amber said, gripping tightly to Bumblebee’s shoulder. “I do not have anyone waiting for me.” Optimus said bluntly, not getting the children any reason to ask questions, for his tone said it all. 

“I have someone waiting for me, His designation is Jazz.” Paxten couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he wheezed out. “Ya like Jazz?” This got the others to burst out into hysterical laughter. [Why is that so funny?] Bumblebee beeped in confusion. 

“Oh right I still need to show you guys the Bee movie!, You are going to love it!” Emery said between laughs. “I am scared of what you are about to show us. If it gained that reaction from you.” Optimus said, trying not to laugh himself, it was hard. 

Just then Ratchet came walking in, cleaning his servos from some Oil. Also in his servo was the Hologram device. “Ok kid, lets see if this thing works.” He motioned for Optimus to come forward. 

Optimus took Emery off his shoulder, placing them back on the table, before walking over to Ratchet, who connected the device in between his small smoke stacks. 

Activating the device showed how much work Ratchet has been putting into the hologram. A very generic human looking body, it had no face, no skin, no nothing. Amber gasped wildly seeing this. “You guys are trying to look human, so you can spend time with us outside of the ship! Wait, wait let me code you guys, I have the perfect looks for what you may look like as humans.” 

Bumblebee put her down next to Emery as she fished for her computer from her backpack. Pulling it out she motioned for Optimus to walk closer. 

She was able to get in the device using some wireless coding she created herself. 

Amber found the human model quickly, and set to work on creating human Optimus. It took about an hour, but once she was completed. The Holoform human looked like a twenty years old african american man, with long whitish blond hair that was pulled into a looped bun. His clothing consists of a blue tank top, and black shorts. 

“Of course this is your summer look, Op, now activate it while thinking of the number two.” Amber said, unable to control her excitement as Optimus did so. The clothing changed, the tank top was replaced by a blue jacket, and his black shorts were replaced by some nice blue jeans. 

Optimus deactivated the Hologram, and smiled at Amber. “You are full of surprises. Thank you, to both of you” He said looking back and forth between Ratchet and Amber. “Oh It was nothing Op.” She said rubbing the back of her neck. 

[Amber, would it be ok if you did me next?] Bumblebee asked, going to her level. “Of course Bee, I’d be happy to help you, and the rest of you get into your human skin.” She said as she immediately started her work. Ratchet walked up to Optimus, and pulled the device off of his back. “Should possibly make this smaller, or just let it become a code.” 

“A code. Much easier to manage, but keep that device as a backup, in case the code is deleted.” Amber said not looking up from her work. Paxten and Emery were now hovering over her. And so was Bulkhead. 

|| You got some good taste in finding resourceful people.|| Ratchet commed to Optimus, watching as Bumblebee beeped at Amber, telling her of some small changes he wanted to make to his human form. ||I’ve always had Ratchet. I’ve always had.||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow an actual non Optimus related chapter, well kind of, but still this chapter was mostly at Cybertron, and what's been happening since 40 years had passed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy that I am finally able to bring my story to life, and share it with you all. Transformers Oblivion (TFO) has been a project that I've been working on since July. Now I can share it with you all.  
> If you have any questions regarding Transformers Oblivion do not be afraid to ask me on my Tumblr.  
> ( https://yayadrawsthingz.tumblr.com/ ) Tag for Transformers Oblivion is #tfo  
> With that being said you can leave Kudos and Comments if you like, and remember to not stay up so late, I will find you and make you sleep.- Yaya


End file.
